What Season 5 may have looked like
by DianaStorm09
Summary: Like many other fans, I was bummed that the Ocean Girl series ended after four seasons. This is my take on what may have happened if there had been a fifth season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Three months have passed. Queen Shalamorn, Mera and the rest of the commandoes have long left for the Ocean Planet, all signs of the red virus have been eliminated from both planets. Through frequent calls on the alien communicator Neri now had on her island, Shalamorn and Mera kept Neri posted on their progress in travelling to the many regions to meet with the people on Ocean Plant and assure them the harm caused by Malakat was history. Happiness and peace was quickly restored. Neri sensed the calm contentment of her people, and was very happy this sunny morning when she swam out to greet Charley.

Charley was not surprised Neri only swam with him a little while, since she was on her way to ORCA to see Jason. Charley teased her about hardly ever having time for him anymore as she was spending more time with Jason than ever. Neri smiled and waved goodbye as she swam on to ORCA. She approached the diving pool. A small group of cadets, including Brett and Cass, were taking inventory of the diving equipment under the supervision of Officer Hartley. In the past three months since the news broke that Neri was an alien ambassador, and the fact that she was Jason Bates' girlfriend, her visits to ORCA have become so usual no one was reacting other than saying hi to her. As Neri changed into her ORCA uniform in one of the cabins behind the lockers, Brett shouted: "Jase should be on the bridge, he is on duty!" Neri stepped out of the cabin in her uniform and thanked Brett with a smile. She moved through the corridors and ran into Louis Danton. He stopped and grinned: "Hi Neri, are you looking for Jason?" Neri smiled. "Yes. Is he on Bridge?" "Yes, I will take you." Neri of course knew her way around ORCA, but she politely accepted Louis' offer and, while walking to the bridge together, she listened to him telling her about the most recent security updates to HELEN that have been in place since a group of journalists has been trying to get into ORCA without badges to get what they hoped to be access to Neri and the Bates family. They made it to the Commanders Quarters and shot pictures of Dianne, Jason and Brett eating breakfast just a few days after Shalamorn returned to the Ocean Planet. Jason got up to shove the reporters and photographer out of the cabin, while they kept on snapping pictures and throwing invasive questions at him about his relationship with Neri.

Jason loved Neri, and he was not afraid to show his feelings openly, even in front of Neri's mother and his own parents, let alone Brett and Mera, their constantly teasing siblings. He was bothered by the fact that Neri and his relationship have become tabloid fodder ever since Neri was introduced to the world in a TV broadcast with the President of the Global Union, who first met with Shalamorn only days after she had been reunited with her daughters. One week later, in a larger-scale TV broadcast, Madame President gave a speech to introduce Shalamorn, who then addressed the citizens of earth to apologize for the damages done by Malakat, vowing to restore their planet and to return to the Ocean Planet with all aliens except Neri, whom she introduced standing next to her, as the Heiress Apparent, and as ambassador of peace between their two people. Neri did not say anything during the telecast but smiled a slightly shy yet warm smile at the camera. Afterwards, everyone was ushered into a rather stiff reception hosted by Madame President with prominent World Leaders. Jason walked over to Neri's side, who immediately looked less tense when Shalamorn introduced herself, then Neri, Mera and Jason to another group of leaders approaching them. At some point, when Neri started to look a little faint, Jason asked her if she needed water. She nodded, so they excused themselves and he led her outside the room to flag down one of the waiters he has seen earlier bringing pitchers of water to the room. Walking hand-in-hand through long corridors, they found the kitchen and Jason asked for a glass and pitcher of water. Neri drank two glasses of water, and Jason helped sprinkling her face and her hair without getting her beautiful dress too wet. "You did not drink any water earlier, did you?" "I was nervous. Mother and Mera are better prepared than me." They slowly strolled back to the reception room and noticed an open door to the beautiful gardens. They stepped outside, walked hand-in-hand along a narrow path, and took in the fragrant flowers and the smell of freshly mown grass. It was such a tranquil place, bees were buzzing around and they spotted a couple of hummingbirds! There was a small pavilion at the end of the path, surrounded by colorful flowers. Jason and Neri sat down on a bench and were silent for a while, just taking in the beauty around them.

At some point, Neri looked at Jason and asked why these particular leaders have been invited to meet with her mother, so Jason explained to her about the many countries across the world and that some were considered more powerful than others based on size, history, economic strength and political influence. With a pang of guilt, Neri said: "I wish I was more comfortable talking to strangers, just like Mother." Jason looked into her eyes and said "You will get better in it with practice." Neri smiled at him and allowed for him to pull her in for a long and gentle kiss. Hand-in-hand, they walked back to the building and rejoined their families, Madame President and the World Leaders in the reception room.

Next morning, back at ORCA, Jason received a very early video call from their long-time friend Vanessa. She was enrolled at the University on the mainland and worked part time at a news firm. "Jason, I want you to know so you won't be surprised: Pictures of you and Neri are all over the wire and news blogs today. " "What pictures?" Jason was not entirely awake yet, and totally confused. "Of you and Neri in some pretty garden. The captions identify you by name and as ORCA officer, I just wanted you to be prepared." Brett, who shared the room with Jason had woken up and saw his brother's incredulous expression. Jason caught himself: "Eh, thanks Vanessa. Say hi to Mick!" Then they said goodbye. Little could Jason anticipate the storm of inquiries ORCA received with interview requests for Jason and Neri. Paul called Jason and Diane mid-day to give them a heads-up on the large number of requests that have him reached at ORCA headquarters. Eventually, after a few weeks, the hype around Neri and Jason subsided, but Jason was still not keen on leaving the secure realms of ORCA, with the exception of visits to Neri's Island. Thankfully, the island has remained a secret. After Jason's experiences with PRAXIS, he was surprised none of the reporters has figured out a way to follow him to Neri's island. Overall, even though things have gotten much quieter, Jason was still concerned that the media scrutiny was not gone yet.

When Neri and Louis entered the bridge, Neri immediately spotted Jason standing next to First Officer Danton, looking at a screen with graphs on it. Louis pulled her arm to go there. "Hi, Dad." "Look Jason, whom I brought here." Jason's face lit up for a short moment, but he was on duty, so he just smiled at Neri and said "Hi, Neri. I am about done here, should I meet you in our quarters? Or in the galley?" "I will be with Winston". She smiled at First Officer Danton, and Louis, and then went to Winston's lab. Winston was happy to see her and immediately, an animated conversation between them started. Cass and Brett who had finished their lesson joined them. Winston was telling them a story from growing up in Mumbai when Jason entered the lab. He hugged Neri from behind and joined in listening to Winston's tales. When Winston finished his story, Jason looked at Brett: "Dad's on is way here, he said he and mom had something to discuss with us. You know what that could be?" "Maybe they decided to give exclusive interviews to some of those trashy magazines about you?" Jason just gave him his most condescending older brother look, then asked Neri: "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Neri shook her head. "I will go for a swim with Charley. He is cross with me for spending little time with him. You come to island later?" Jason nodded and they parted with a kiss.

Paul Bates arrived just in time for dinner. "Hello boys! Dianne." He sat down and "Dianne, this looks and smells delicious!" "Thank you, Paul. Actually, the honors go to Jason today." Paul raised his brows in surprise. Dianne nodded and said: "He has turned into quite a chef lately." Brett still did not really agree on Jason's cooking skills, but finished his plate first as usual. After everyone cleared the table, they all sat down again. The kids looked expectantly at Paul.

"Jason, your mother and I have been talking about this for a while. You graduated high school with straight A's, you completed the ORCA cadet training with highest marks, and you are one of the youngest Officers in the ORCA organization. Your mother and I are very proud of you." He paused, searching for words: "Now, we are wondering what your plans are for the future?"

Jason felt awkwardly put on the spot. "What do you mean?"

Dianne chimed in: "Have you maybe given any thought to going to university at all?"

Jason looked surprised. "Not lately, no. I want to remain at ORCA."

Diana gave Paul a look that pretty much said "Didn't I tell you so?" Paul smiled, he was not surprised in the least. "Son, in order to have a lasting career at ORCA, you will need more than the cadet training and high school diploma. You will need to get a university degree, such as in engineering, biology, or medicine."

"I won't go anywhere. I cannot leave Neri behind."

Dianne chimed in: " Look, Jason, all your friends and peers have already moved on and enrolled in schools, and your father and I think you should not delay university any further. Growing up, you wanted to become a marine biologist…"

"But mom, don't you understand? I won't move to the mainland."

Dianne did not waver.

"We all are here for Neri while you are at school, and you will return to ORCA during breaks."

Jason just shook his head.

His mother smiled sympathetically: "Why don't you go and check it out? ORCA is partnering with the University on the mainland. You will meet some of your old friends there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Jason took a boat to Neri's Island. She was waiting for him at the beach, but the excitement about Jason's visit vanished from her face when she saw his stern expression. She ran to greet him and asked: "What is wrong? Are you cross I missed dinner with family?"

Jason shook his head. "No, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

Jason took Neri's hands: "Mom and Dad want me to go to a university on the mainland."

"University?"

"It's like a school. It's where Vanessa, Mick and the others went to after they left ORCA."

Neri understood why Jason looked unhappy. She had not seen any of their friends from ORCA since they left.

"If you go to university, we will not see each other for a long time."

Jason nodded and looked down.

"Why do mother and your father want you to go to school?"

"It's kind of the normal thing to do. Once you finish high school, most kids go on to university. You can choose your field of study, so for instance you can become a marine biologist, just like Mom, Dad and Winston did. I have deferred going for a couple of years before, but now Mom and Dad really want me to go. They say that I will be able to come back here for semester breaks and holidays, but there would still be an awful long time we would not see each other, so I told them I would not go."

Neri gently shook her head. "It is mother's and father's wishes. We sometimes must do what we are asked to do, even if we not want."

Jason was about to object but something in Neri's gaze muted his protest. So he said: "Will you come along with me when I look at the school? My Dad has been teaching there, so he wants to show it to me."

"Yes, I will."

Only a few days later, Paul took Jason and Neri to take a campus tour. They got up early and took the helicopter to the mainland, then went on a length ride in Paul's car, with a couple of stops for Neri to wet down. When they reached the university, a surprise waited for them. Vanessa stood at the entrance to the library and waved at them with a big smile. Paul explained: "Your friend Vanessa will be showing you around. I figured you'd have more fun with her." Neri ran up to Vanessa immediately and the two girls hugged.

"Neri, it is so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Vanessa!"

Jason joined them. "Hey Vanessa, I just heard you are our guide today." "Yes, I am. I really hope you come to join us here. Mick and I plan on moving into our own apartment and we could use a roommate…. Trust me, you don't want to live in the dorms here!"

She grinned and then said: "Come on, let's start the tour!" Vanessa clearly enjoyed walking with them across campus and showing them the different departments, the science center and recreational facilities. Campus was relatively empty since school was not in session. Still, now and then others seemed to recognize them from the magazine covers, but overall everyone tended to their own business, so Jason started to relax a little. After Vanessa has walked them across the entire campus, she grinned and said, "Lastly, I wanted to show you our aquatic center. Neri, there is a saltwater pool. I brought you a bathing suit so you can go for a swim." Neri thanked Vanessa and took the bathing suit. She had started to feel a little dry. Neri headed to the changing room that Vanessa pointed out to her.

Jason was grateful to Vanessa for her thoughtfulness. While Neri was swimming in the pool, the two friends sat down in the rafters nearby. Jason could not deny his desire to learn more about what life was like at university and asked Vanessa questions about her studies.

"I want to become a doctor, so I am spending a lot of time in the science center right now. Next term I will have my first internship at the hospital, your dad was actually pulling a few strings for me to get it. Medicine is really competitive. I was in your father's molecular biology class last semester. He is a great teacher. A shame he only teaches one class per term since he started working at ORCA."

Jason changed the subject. "What's Mick's major?"

"He wants to become a special ed teacher. After overcoming his reading problems he has decided he wanted to help kids with special needs. He works with a small group of children at summer camp right now."

Jason nodded, thinking of his own dreams of becoming a marine biologist like his parents, to protect the oceans and its creatures, but when he looked at Neri, he tried to weigh how important it really was for him to pursue that dream.

"Your father said you do not want to come here because you would need to leave Neri behind."

"Yep."

"Why don't you two just move here together? The roommate offer stands for both of you."

Jason sighed and looked at Vanessa. "You know that Neri's home is on the island. Where would she go to swim here? This place may be nice for her to wet down, but it cannot replace what the ocean is to her."

Vanessa nodded, her eyes reflected the sympathy she felt. "I first came out here while Mick and his mother lived in Perth. It was a pretty rough year, having a long distance relationship."

"It's not just that. Being out in public together, there is always a chance for people to recognize us. How would I be able to protect Neri out here?"

"Don't forget you got friends here, too. Mick and me, Lena, Sallyann, Kimberly, Damien, Jodie. More than that: Don't underestimate the entire student body, there are lots of former ORCA kids here."

In that moment, Neri got out of the water and waved up at them. Jason waved back!

"Let's just drop it, Vanessa. It's not going to happen." He got up and walked down the steps to the changing rooms to wait for Neri.

On the drive to the hotel, Neri was quiet for a long time. She leaned her head against Jason's shoulder, and Jason put his arm around her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why do friends leave families to go to university?"

"Vanessa wants to become a doctor."

"A doctor?"

"She will be able to heal people when they get sick."

"And Mick?"

"He wants to work as teacher to help children with special needs. Remember how he could not read when he first lived at ORCA, but then he learned how to read. He wants to use his own past experience to do good to kids that grow up with problems like his."

"So university is a good place to learn to later help others."

Paul, who listened in on their conversation from the driver's seat was smiling, but kept quiet.

Jason admitted: "Yes, it is."

"So you should go there too."

"But Neri, it takes many years to get a degree." He looked into her eyes. "Your home is the island. If I went to university, I would be too far away to come and see you on a regular basis. I do not want to be separated from you for so long."

"I do not want to be separated from you either. But if you become m-" The words eluded her.

"Marine biologist."

"If you become marine biologist, you will help me and mother keep the ocean safe in the future."

Jason did not answer. He thought for a while and then decided on what he would do. He kissed the top of Neri's head and hugged her tightly into his chest.

When they got to the hotel, Paul suggested they go to the hotel restaurant for dinner. Jason said he wanted to walk around the city for a little bit but would join them soon. Since it was too hot outside, Neri was to stay in the hotel with Paul. Neri was a little insecure around Jason's father. Jason and Paul had a much better relationship now compared to just half a year ago. But Neri knew that in his heart, Jason was still carrying the pain from when Paul left his family.

After they sat down, menus were placed in front of them. Neri admitted with a slightly embarrassed smile that she could not read.

Paul smiled at her warmly. "That's ok. I am happy to order for us. I reckon I also order to Jason."

Neri smiled at him gratefully.

The food was delicious. Paul felt Neri's shyness and decided to tell her amusing stories from when Jason and Brett were growing up. Neri felt more at ease after a while and told him how she first met Jason and Brett.

Paul smiled at Neri warmly: "I wanted to thank you, Neri. You have been bringing so much joy and warmth to my family, especially in a time when I have let them down. I also want to thank you for what you said to Jason today. Diane and I understand the sacrifice we ask from both of you." Neri did not know what to say, other than "Thank you." She looked down, slightly embarrassed. Paul sensed he made her uncomfortable, but before he could say anything else, Jason joined them.

"Where have you been so long?" Paul sounded a little annoyed.

It did not faze Jason. "I went for a walk. So, what's for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neri had been swimming with Charley in the morning. She said goodbye to him to return to the island where she would meet Brett when the sun was at its peak. Neri reached the island and immediately spotted him sitting underneath a palm tree and eating a banana. When Brett noticed Neri, he got to his feet, stuffed the last bit of fruit in his mouth and brushed off the sand from his clothes. Neri smiled and waved at him as she walked over to greet him with a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Brett!"

"Thanks, Neri! Are you ready for some fun?"

Neri laughed. "Yes, let's go to the farm. It has been long time since we last went."

Brett and Neri took the boat to Paul Bates' farm.

"So, eh, have you talked to Mera lately?" Brett asked, trying to sound like he was just making casual conversation.

Neri smiled. She knew that Brett liked her sister- a lot. "Mera and Mother are fine. I talked to them a few days ago."

"That communicator is probably the only good thing Malakat has brought with him to earth."

"It is good of Mother to allow me to take it from pyramid to island. Now I can talk to Mother and Mera often."

"Do they still need to travel a lot?"

"Yes. Mera tells me that Mother travels to meet with our people. Many of them had been mis-led by Malakat and Shersheba. Mera says our people are happy to see Mother has not passed. Still, it is hard for them to trust after hardship and unfulfilled promises."

"I bet." Brett looked towards the distance when he checked. "Did Mera ask about me?"

Neri had to ponder for a moment if Mera spoke of Brett. She naturally recalled the significant news Mera shared during their talk. The news made her think of the last night before Queen Shalamorn and Mera left from earth, when Neri and Mera begged their mother to tell them more about their father. Queen Shalamorn looked warmly at her two daughters. "Your father was a very kind and wise man. He cared deeply about our people, and he was very curious about the Opal Planet. When I first met him, I had just been anointed and he had been appointed to the Council of Elders as scholar on the Opal Planet. He was older than I was; I was a quite intimidated by his wisdom. When the Council revealed their decision for me to marry him, I knew your father was the right husband for me, and that he would be instrumental in our goal to create friendship between the Ocean and Opal Planets. "

Mera was the first who spoke. "Did you not" she paused for a moment, "love Father?"

Queen Shalamorn smiled: "I loved your father very much, my daughters. But more than that, I trusted and respected him as we were planning our mission to the Opal Planet. He was a good husband and a very loving father to you two."

Neri and Mera thought about her words.

The Queen looked steadily at both of them: "You know that there are many different kinds of love. As Queen of our people, choosing a husband was a great responsibility. Selecting someone based on mere attraction or feelings may have been detrimental to our goal. Our Elders gave me a wonderful husband, companion and friend; and the father to the best gifts I could have asked for: The both of you."

Again, Mera was the first to speak up: "Mother, does that mean that the Council will select our husbands some day, too?"

"They may select yours when the time comes. The Elders have selected a husband for Neri shortly after she was born."

Neri's eyes widened in surprise. Mera looked from her astonished sister to her calm mother. Again, she was the one who spoke: "Who?"

"He was the young son of two of our brightest scientists. They all went along on the mission to earth and must have perished when the space ship crashed."

Neri looked at her mother with a slightly incredulous expression: "Kal?"

"Mother, Kal survived the crash. Neri, Jason and Brett found him in the space ship a few years ago. " Mera had to stifle a giggle when she said: "I do not think Neri and he would be a good match though."

Queen Shalamorn asked: "Where is he now?"

"He returned with me to the Ocean Planet a year ago. He has been living in hiding with his aunt. They were fearful of Malakat and his followers, due to their family's association with our family."

Neri could not explain why she suddenly felt numb inside. Kal was strong and clever, yes, but… She felt her head spinning. Queen Shalamorn felt great sympathy for her. "My daughter, circumstances have changed since the time when Council selected Kal to be your future husband. It was prophesized that you are the Chosen One to unite our People with the Earth People. When you were just a small girl, our Elders, your father and I thought Kal would be the ideal partner for you to complete the mission." She smiled when she continued: "However, I think that the brave and loyal young man to whom you have given your heart has a chance to change their minds."

Neri felt a little better, and looked at her sister who smiled contentedly. A few days ago, when they talked, that smile has grown wider when Mera announced: "Mom has talked to Kal and his aunt this week, and she had a meeting with the Council of Elders this morning." She paused for a slightly more dramatic effect before she exclaimed: "They have decided that you won't have to marry Kal. We may choose our own husbands!" She smiled triumphantly, and Neri shared her joy.

"Did Mera say anything about me?" Brett's question pulled Neri back to the present.

"She asked me to say hello to everyone when we said goodbye." Neri answered truthfully.

Brett shrugged, not really happy with the answer.

"Please say hi back when you talk to her next time." He said in a flat tone. Brett was quite silent as they traveled on, but his face brightened when they reached the farm, and Paul was already there to greet them.

"Hi Brett, hi Neri!"

"Hi Dad! Where's everyone?"

"They got held up at ORCA, but should be here soon."

Paul noticed Neri glancing around cautiously. "No reporters in sight, the wrangler told me the last time he saw some waiting around here was a few weeks ago. "

Brett made a mock- disappointed face. "You guys did not tell them we'd all gather here for my birthday? I expected a few shots of me with my birthday cake in next week's issues."

Paul just gave him a friendly slap on his head. Neri smiled and shook her head as she followed Paul and Brett into the house.

After dinner that night, Brett and Cass took a stroll to the stable since Cass could not get enough of the horses. It was not hard for Neri to convince Jason to go for a swim in the river. Paul and Dianne sat on the porch and watched them splashing water at each other for a while. "Paul, are we doing the right thing?" Dianne did not look happy.

Paul looked at her with steadfast eyes: "Yes, I believe we do. They are so young still, I want Jason to be able to make more of his life before he settles down."

Dianne nodded in half-agreement. She had been struggling with conflicting emotions since the last time she sat on this very same porch. Days before Queen Shalamorn left for the Ocean Planet, Paul had invited everyone to the farm. ORCA had just been restored to its full functionality and all previously evacuated personnel had returned, so Dianne was grateful for the break that weekend. It was her first time to visit Paul's farm, and Brett in particular was so eager to show Queen Shalamorn and his mom around. When the kids went out for a ride, the parents and Winston sat together on the porch.

"We cannot express how grateful we are for you to allow for Neri to stay here with us, Queen Shalamorn." Dianne said that night.

The Queen smiled warmly and said: "Neri is a grown woman now. As much as it pains me to have missed out on all these years with her, she is the Chosen One who will unite the people on both our planets. Thus, she shall remain on earth with the young man she loves, and their children will be the symbols of peace between our people."

Dianne looked at Paul who suddenly sat up a little straighter and almost seemed to choke on the carrot stick he has eaten. Something dawned on Dianne at that moment.

"You mean Jason and Neri are." She stopped, wondering if she could have missed something so significant.

"They are in love." Paul said, trying to catching his breath. Dianne looked at him and felt like a fool. How could she have missed the true nature of her son's feelings for Neri? It seemed so obvious now, Jason's distress when they thought they lost her forever, his extreme protectiveness of her, and his determination to accompany Neri to the underwater pyramid, expecting to die with her in it.

"I cannot believe I have been so blind!" Dianne exclaimed.

Winston commented: "The fish does not see the shoal while swimming upstream."

Paul shot him an impatient glare, then looked at Queen Shalamorn. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" He got up and hurried inside the house. Dianne smiled apologetically and followed him inside.

They went to the guest room and closed the door behind them. "Are you seriously telling me you had no idea?" Paul asked Dianne. She defended herself: "Of course it seems all so obvious now, but I did not know they love one another _in that way_."

"Did you notice that the Queen talks about their children! Our son is not ready to settle down and start a family! He is barely an adult yet."

Dianne looked at Paul: "You are right, Paul. They are both so young. Still, you cannot deny that what they have is a special bond. I do not see how we could stop them if that's what they want."

Paul was thinking for a moment. "I know what we will do. We will send Jason to university. He needs a proper education, and if the bond they have is that strong, then they can live through the long times apart."

Dianne did not look convinced. "I do not see how we would get Jason to agree to leave ORCA."

"I do not know how we will convince him yet either, but for our son's sake, we need to be united on this. Are you with me?" Paul stared at Dianne. She nodded with a sad smile. "Yes, I am."

The memory of this conversation haunted Dianne as she watched Jason and Neri emerge from the river. They walked hand-in-hand towards Paul and Dianne. Neri's face was glowing with happiness, and Jason looked at her with a tender expression that Dianne had never noticed in her son before. Dianne's heart grew heavy knowing that Paul and her plan was inflicting pain on her first-born son and this pure-hearted girl she had grown to love like her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

It was their last evening together before Jason had to leave. After finishing his last shift on ORCA, Jason took a boat to the island. Neri had built a small fire at the beach. Right next to it, she had beautifully arranged the fruit she had gathered and fish she had caught. She greeted Jason as he arrived and hand-in-hand they walked to the fire.

They both tried to be cheerful for one another, but neither could eat much, and they both felt most comfortable when they just looked out to the ocean, quietly snuggled against one another. That way, Jason held Neri in his arms watching the sunset. Jason buried his nose in Neri's hair and took in the fragrance of the ocean, while Neri enjoyed the warmth radiating from Jason. During the tranquility of the moment, Jason was trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say to Neri this last night together. He finally found the courage to speak:

"Neri, I got something for you." She sat up and turned to face him.

With a slightly trembling hand, he pulled out a small box from his pocket and gave it to Neri.

She opened it and found a ring, which sparkled in the light of the fire. Jason took the ring and put it on Neri's finger.

"Neri, I love you. This ring is a symbol of how much you mean to me, and my promise that I will always be there for you." His voice trembled a little. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me after graduation?" Neri marveled at the ring. It felt odd on her hand, cold at first, but it quickly warmed to her own body temperature. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, she looked at it speechlessly.

Jason was getting worried about her silence. His biggest fear up to now had been for the ring not to fit. What if Neri did not want to marry him? He stammered: "You, you do not need to answer now."

Neri looked up at him and her eyes were glowing. "I love you, too." She tenderly put her hands into his and looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, I will marry you." Jason was elated and pulled her in for a kiss. They held each other tightly, trying to hold on to the happiness of this night and the promise they just made to one another.

Early the next morning, Jason returned to ORCA. He found his mother already awake, reading some papers for work while drinking coffee. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, Jase. Where's Neri?"

"She will come in a little while." He sat down next to his mother. "You are up early, Mom." Dianne sighed, pointing at the stack of papers without further explanation. Instead, she asked: "Are you all packed?"

"Yep."

Jason paused for a moment.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you something." Dianne was surprised about the seriousness of his tone and put her work aside.

"What is it? Is anything wrong?"

Jason laughed a little and shook his head. "No, Mom, nothing's wrong."

Dianne sighed a little and asked: "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"You know I love Neri, right?"

Dianne nodded, looking a little bewildered while trying to figure out where he may be going with this.

"Mom, we feel very strongly about one another, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Dianne's felt her body become very rigid at that moment, sensing what her son was going to say.

"I have asked Neri to marry me last night and she said yes."

Dianne, though she anticipated the words, was blown away; for a moment, she was speechless.

"I do not know what to say." She finally admitted.

"'Congratulations' would be a start," Jason suggested.

Dianne felt very conflicted. In a calm voice, she said: "Jason, you know I love Neri like my own, and I am thrilled that some day, she may become an official member of our family. But you two should definitely wait with an important life decision like that until you are a little older. So much can happen in the next few years."

"Mom, are you seriously suggesting that my feelings for Neri may change while I am on the mainland?"

Dianne looked at her son and knew in her heart that he would never stop loving Neri, no matter the time and distance apart. She felt defeated when she admitted: "No, Jason. It's just that you were my little boy in what seems like yesterday. Suddenly you are all grown up, going to live apart from us, and now you have a fiancée. It's a lot to take in at the same time."

Jason put his hand on his mother's hand to comfort her. She grabbed it tightly. "Just promise me that you won't have a wedding in the next couple of years."

"Don't worry, Mom. It will be a while until graduation."

Dianne was comforted to hear that. With a curious smile she asked: "Did you choose a nice ring?"

Jason shrugged a little. "Neri liked it."

"That is all that matters. I remember mine, it was a family heirloom. Your father should still have it. Will you tell him about your engagement, or would you like me to?"

"I will, maybe not today, though. Brett knows, I told him yesterday."

"I definitely think you should tell your Dad today, too. It would not be right for him to not know."

Brett joined them at just that moment, and his ears perked up when he heard what his mom had just said. He threw a questioning glance at Jason.

"Yes, I told Mom."

Brett's face lit up with excitement: "So, does that mean Neri said yes?"

Jason nodded, smiling.

"Awesome! Not sure why anyone would want to marry you though."

Before his brother could respond, Brett continued: "Who else wants waffles for breakfast?"

"No thanks!" Jason and Dianne answered quickly, and rather hurriedly got up.

Just a little later, it was time to say goodbye on the ORCA pontoon. Paul came to pick up Jason, who put his bags in the helicopter before he said goodbye to everyone. He approached his mother first.

"Will you and Brett be ok without me around, Mom?"

Dianne was touched his concern at this point was for her and his younger brother. Her eyes filled with tears. She stepped on her toes to give her son a hug and snug in a kiss on his cheek. "Don't you worry about us. Study well, and make sure you eat right and get enough sleep!"

"Alright, Mom."

Then he went to Winston. They shook hands.

"Always remember Jason, a lion cub just seeks to play in the desert, the grown lion is going to rule it." Jason smiled. "Thanks, Winston, I will keep it in mind."

Cass, who stood next to Winston, vowed: "Don't you worry about anything, we will watch out for Neri." Brett interjected: "We may finally get to spend time with her, actually." Jason laughed a little and pulled his brother in for a hug. "You take care of yourself. Stay out of trouble."

Jason then turned to Neri, who put on a brave smile, but here eyes looked troubled. He took Neri's hands and led her a few steps away from the others.

"I promise to come back to you as often as I can. I love you, Neri."

"I love you." Neri whispered.

Jason softly pulled her in for a kiss.

Paul and Dianne looked at them, Dianne fighting hard to hold down more tears.

"Do you remember his first day of kindergarten?"

"Yes, I do. I had to take him since you could not bear the thought of leaving him there."

Dianne laughed a little at the memory. "It looks like parting from him does not become easier with age. We sure can be proud of the young man he has become."

Paul smiled, a little sadly: "You should be very proud, you did a wonderful job raising both boys. I made a big mistake, and I missed out on so much. I will never be able to make it up to any of you."

Diane did not say anything, but patted Paul's back as if to say that she has long forgiven him. "You better get out of here soon."

Paul got the cue. "Com'on Jason, let's take off."

Jason pulled himself from Neri. "Good-bye" he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Good-bye." She whispered.

Jason climbed into the helicopter next to his father. Everyone stepped back so Paul could start the engine. Neri stood next to Dianne, who was still trying to control her emotions. Neri took Dianne's hand. "Please don't be sad, Mother. Jason will be gone for now, but we have times to look forward to when he is back."

Dianne hugged Neri tightly, until Brett exclaimed: "Here they go."

Neri looked up to smile and wave at Jason, who forced himself to smile too as he waved back while the helicopter gained altitude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

At ORCA, once Paul and Jason left, things were almost back to usual. Brett and Cass headed to class, Winston to the lab. Dianne normally would have gone to the bridge, but she asked Neri to come with her to the Commander's quarters instead.

Dianne was still trying to fully regain composure. She got both of them a glass of water and sat down next to Neri.

"Are you feeling better, Mother?" Neri asked.

Dianne laughed a little. "I cannot believe how hard it was for me to let go of Jason." She added, almost apologetically: "We have never been separated for more than a few days at a time, the boys and I. Brett and I will learn to adjust. We are lucky we got you, Cass and Winston around. And it's comforting to know Jason has got Vanessa, Mick and other old friends at school."

Neri nodded. "I feel the same, Mother."

Dianne took Neri's hands, and for the first time, she looked at the engagement ring. She smiled. "Jason shared the big news with me this morning. It's a beautiful ring."

"Yes, so beautiful." Neri felt heat rising in her cheeks. Dianne realized she had never seen Neri blush before.

"Mother, I am scared."

Dianne was stunned. "Scared of what?"

"Scared of strong feelings inside here." Neri pointed to her chest. "Last night, I felt so happy. More happy than ever before. But then, when Jason left island this morning, I felt great pain inside. So strong I could not breathe."

"Those feelings happen when you love someone very much. You see, when you are loving another person, you open yourself up to them with all your heart, and it makes you very vulnerable." Dianne pressed Neri's hands to reassure her. "How do you feel right now?"

A tear rolled down Neri's face: "Grateful I got you, Mother."

"And maybe a little sad?"

Neri nodded. A few more tears were flowing. Instinctively, she leaned her head against Dianne's shoulder who hugged her for comfort.

"You see, Neri, the older I get, the more time seems to fly by. We will keep ourselves busy here at ORCA, you know how much Winston and I can use your help! Before we know it, Jason will return."

"Thank you, Mother."

"It's also a good thing you and I will have a lot of time to plan your wedding." She gave Neri a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her cheerfully. Neri could not help but give a little smile back.

* * *

Jason stared out of the window. He was rather tired since he did not sleep much the previous night. His father left him alone at first, but the drive was long, and Paul wanted to take this opportunity to talk to his older son.

"Did you know I met your mom at school when she was a freshman and I was a senior?"

Jason did not look at him, he just rolled his eyes when he answered: "Yes, Dad, I know that. She was part of a student group you were tutoring."

Paul smiled. "I guess your Mom has told you. But do you know why I fell in love with her?"

This got Jason's attention. With mild interest, he ventured a guess: "Because she was the prettiest?"

Paul laughed and shook his head. "No, that was not it. Your mom was of course beautiful, but above all she had this amazing adventurous spirit that I admired. She wanted to change the world some day."

Jason smiled, imagining what his mother must have been like around the same age as he was now.

Paul continued: "She was really focused on learning, and after a short time, she was the only freshman left for me to tutor, everyone else from the group stopped showing up for study meetings." Paul paused for a moment, remembering those solitary meetings with Dianne, her attentive eyes and eager questions.

Jason looked at his dad and started to wonder what the point was of him telling all of that. "So?" he asked.

Paul continued. "Your mom and I soon discovered we shared the same passion for the ocean and all its marine life. After a few weeks of study meetings, we went on a whale-watching trip together. It was pretty rough seas that day; we ended up being the only two people in the boat. I was worried she may be getting sea-sick at some point, but your mom was having a fabulous time. I fell in love with her that day!"

Jason remembered. "She told Brett and me about the trip, she said that was the day she decided she wanted to learn to communicate with whales."

"That's right. We had so many ambitions at that time, and we had a lot of fun with one another. It was a very happy time for me. Dianne was the love of my life."

Jason responded quite coolly: "Why then did you abandon her? If you truly had loved Mom, you would not have chosen another woman over your family."

Paul held Jason's gaze for a moment before he looked back at the road. "Son, I am very sorry for what I did. A few years ago, I made a huge mistake. Everyone will at some points in their lives," Paul paused to think, "face temptations. Dianne and my marriage, our family life, had somehow become a boring routine to me. I did not feel any more excitement and foolishly looked for it outside our home. I had started working with Sandy just then, and being with her made me feel young again. Sandy was a carefree spirit, and at that point in my life, I felt drawn to her because of that."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "You should have thought of what you really wanted in life before you decided to get married and have a family. I remember Mom crying a lot after you moved out. She did not want us to know, but I often heard her cry at night when she thought we were sleeping. She did not tell us what happened at first, so Brett kept asking every day when you were coming home." Jason recalled those dark days of his childhood vividly. "You were my hero until you left us and then everything fell apart. Mom and Brett were devastated, I had to be strong for them, suppress how hurt I was. We all only started to heal once Neri came into our life."

Paul nodded. "I am ashamed of what I did, Jason. It was unfair of me to leave you like I did. You were just a child and should not have had to carry such a heavy burden. It's no consolation for you, but I want you to know that I have regretted my decision to leave very soon. At the time, I was too ashamed to admit it. In the end, I have cheated myself since I have missed out on being there when you were growing up. Do you think you will be able to forgive me some day?"

Jason shifted around in his seat. "Dad, I have forgiven you already; I did when you helped us rescue Neri from the PRAXIS compound. It's just- I find it hard to forget sometimes."

"I understand. I hope with time, it will become easier."

Jason nodded and stared into the distance. "Yeah, maybe it will."

They drove on in silence. When they reached the street to Jason's new home, Paul parked the car. When he unbuckled, Jason spoke up: "Dad, can we have a talk?"

"Sure." Paul was a bit surprised. After all, Jason had had the opportunity to talk to him during the long drive.

"Dad, I want you to know that last night I have asked Neri to marry me, and she said yes."

Paul looked upset. "Why did you propose to Neri?"

"I love her, Dad. I wanted Neri to know that I was fully committed to her, no matter how little we will see each other in the next few years."

"I'm not ok with this, son."

"I did not expect for you to understand. I am not telling you to get your approval. You are my father, and I simply want you to know that Neri is going to be my wife."

"Jason, I do not want you to make the same mistakes I made. I know what it feels like to regret making pre-mature decisions; to feel stuck in a commitment."

"Yeah, Dad, I know that." Jason looked at him coldly. "But please remember I am not you. I have once lost Neri and knew from the moment we got her back that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I will never abandon her like you abandoned Mom."

Jason opened the door and grabbed the bags from the back seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad."

He turned around and walked towards the staircase.

"Jason!" Paul shouted after him, but his son did not turn back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Neri woke up to the sounds of rain in the morning. She rose and looked about the hut. Before he left, Jason had spent every possible free minute on the island with her. Now, even after Jason's brief absence, Neri's abode seemed a much lonelier place. However, she decided not to dwell on unhappy thoughts. Jason had said he would come to see her as often as he could, so she would be patiently waiting.

Neri got up to pick up some fruit to eat. The communicator projected Mera's face in that moment.

"Sister, it is nice to see you. I did not expect a call."

Mera laughed: "You mean since you just told Mother and me about your engagement yesterday, we may have run out of topics to discuss today?"

"You just surprised me. I am glad to see you."

"How are you holding up without Jason?" Mera sounded concerned, but her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Neri shook her head in slight disbelief. After all, Mera should know she was quite capable of being by herself.

"I am fine, Mera. Really. By the way, Brett is asking about you. He asks about you a lot."

Mera blushed a little. "What does he want to know?"

"Brett asks if we have talked, if you asked about him, what you have been doing, when you may come and visit."

"Well, you tell him that I am looking forward to seeing him again some day, but I cannot say when I will be visiting earth the next time."

Mera's lips changed to a small grin, as they always did when she gave her sister a hard time. "I guess it all depends on how quickly Jason returns to make you his wife."

"Becoming a marine biologist takes a long time, Jason said." Neri stated seriously. Mera noticed the slightly sad look in her sister's eyes. She suddenly felt sorry for teasing Neri.

"He will find a way to get it done as quickly as possible, I'm certain of it! After all, Jason worships the ground you walk on." Neri responded with a small smile. Mera was happy she seemed to have cheered up her sister, and changed the subject to tell her about the joyful discovery of two previously believed dead whales in a nearby region on the Ocean Planet.

"Our scientists have ventured off to look for more _jahlees_!"

Neri shared the news with Charley immediately and waited for his response before she answered Mera.

"Charley is happy, life has conquered death once more. Please let me know if more are found."

"I will. Take care, Neri."

"You too. Bye, Mera."

* * *

After his freshman orientation in the morning, Jason headed to the dining hall. He grabbed a sandwich and bottle of water, then looked around. He spotted some of his old friends at a table, and joined them.

"Hey guys, it's been a while."

Damien and Jodie looked up in surprise. "You are already here? Classes are only starting on Monday."

They looked at Vanessa reproachfully.

"Jason arrived last night, sorry I did not announce his arrival to the entire world yet." She sounded a little snappish.

"Letting your friends know would have been enough," Jodie's responded under her breath. She got up to hug Jason. "It is so good to see you! How is everyone back at ORCA?"

"Fine. Brett is in cadet training now, and Mom is the Commander, so Winston does a lot of the research by himself these days."

Damien jumped in: "What about Neri?"

Jason swallowed hard and looked down at the sandwich in his hands: "She is on her island."

Vanessa glared at Damien, but he was fixed on the subject and oblivious to Vanessa's silent protest.

"I think it's so cool that you and Neri are together!"

Jason raised his eyebrows for a second, thinking "Yeah, really great except for not being able to see her."

"Thanks, mate," he said and kept on eating.

"What a surprise that she is a princess. I mean, we know and are friends with a real princess," Jodie chimed in. Similar to Damien, she was unaware of the Vanessa's non-verbal attempts to get them to drop the topic. "What is her mother like? I think I'd die if I met a real life queen!" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

Jason, despite himself, had to chuckle about Jodie's comments. He assured Jodie: "Neri's Mom is really nice."

Damien asked: "Is she cool with you two being together? You being human, I mean."

"And you are not a prince either!" exclaimed Jodie.

Vanessa snapped. "Enough already, you two! Can't you just let him eat?"

Jodie and Damien looked back and forth between Jason and Vanessa. The latter felt bad for her outburst, so she asked, in a much nicer voice: "Which classes are you all taking this term?"

The deviation worked, they started pulling out their schedules. It turned out that none of them had classes together. Damien studied graphic design, and Kimberly was enrolled in the cosmetology program. Vanessa took mostly advanced science classes.

Jason got up, "I better go. I got an appointment with an admissions advisor to discuss my class schedule. Glad when I got all this new student stuff out of the way."

Vanessa, Jodie and Damien looked after him. "He does not seem very happy." Damien noted in conclusion.

"Would you be if you were him?" Vanessa asked.

Jodie shook her head with a thoughtful look on her face. "It's a shame Neri is not here with us, too."

* * *

At the same time, in an ORCA equipment room, Winston checked off a list of supplies he needed to take along for an assignment, when Neri approached him.

"Hello, Winston."

"Hi there, Neri. Are you looking for Dianne?"

"Is Mother not here?"

"She is working on the bridge."

Neri concluded: "I share good news with you, and you please share with Mother later: My sister Mera tells me two _jahlees_ have returned to life on Ocean Planet."

"Whales who have been believed extinct?"

Neri looked at Winston with a slightly puzzled face, so he elaborated.

"They were believed dead before?"

"Yes, dead."

"That is terrific news, Neri, it must be a great comfort to your people as they recover from the red virus. Fascinating!"

"My sister says they are symbol of peace and normal life returning to our planet."

While they were talking, Neri had looked around and realized that she had interrupted Winston's work.

"Do you need help?"

Winston smiled: "Indeed I could use your assistance. A wise bird will learn to fly from the eagle."

Winston loaded several boxes on a cart and elaborated: "I need to take a boat out and dive to take underwater pictures to study changes to the coral reef. Would you want to come with me on the dive?"

"Yes, I would very much like to go with you."

"Then let's head up to the pontoon."

* * *

Jason left the admissions office building feeling a little bit more upbeat than before. Apparently, some of the classes he took on ORCA were accepted as course credits, placing him ahead of other freshman, and just a little closer to graduating. The advisor had chided him a little for taking on the maximum permissible course-load in his first semester.

"What's your rush, Mr Bates? It's your first year in school, you should take things a bit easier since the adjustment from your life at ORCA to life here may be more difficult than you think."

"I will be alright, thanks." He was about to get up.

"Oh, Mr Bates, one more thing." The admissions advisor motioned for him to sit down again.

"There is a note on your file requesting for you to see campus security after our chat. I understand that your personal background was a red flag to security, and they want to discuss your need of special protection while on campus."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "That's unnecessary. I do not need any protection."

"You may discuss that with our head of security, she is expecting to see you."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. The security's building is right next to ours."

So Jason walked to the building. At the reception, an elderly woman looked up at him.

"Hi. My name is Jason Bates, I am here to see the Head of Security."

"Jason Bates, of course, we have been waiting for you. Please follow me."

She shuffled along a hallway, then stopped at a door and knocked. "Yes, come in!" A female voice responded.

The receptionist opened the door and asked Jason to step in. He was surprised when he saw the young blond woman that got up and extended her hand.

"Hello, Mr Bates. It's been some time."

"Hello, Agent Hauser."

Elly Hauser laughed a little at his surprised face. "You can call me Miss Hauser. I am not an agent any longer."

"Isn't campus security a little beneath your level of expertise though?"

Elly gave a half nod. "My brother-in-law is the dean here, and he approached me a few months ago when his Head of Security retired. I was out of work after leaving PRAXIS, so I accepted a short-term contract."

"I heard you wanted to see me." Jason wanted to get to the point of this meeting.

"Yes, have a seat please." She sat down on her side of the desk and pulled up Jason's file on her computer.

"I have naturally followed the news closely these past few months and wanted to check with you if you felt you needed any protection from campus security. After all, there has been a lot of public scrutiny on your family and you in particular due to your relationship with Princess Neri."

"I am sure I can handle it, Miss Hauser, thanks."

"Alright. Just please know that I am here if that changes."

Jason got up. "Thanks, Miss Hauser. "

"I am sorry if I am prying, but is Princess Neri with your family on ORCA now?"

"Yes."

"I have never been able to properly apologize to her for what PRAXIS did to her, and that I did not dare to do more to help her. I am truly sorry."

Jason saw in Elly's face that she meant what she said. He sighed. "You tried to rescue Neri, and you let us take her when we tried to rescue her. Don't feel bad. Neri's is forgiving by nature."

"Thank you. I do hope that some day I will have a chance to tell her in person though."

Jason nodded. "I guess, see you around." He said in parting.

"Yes, and good luck with your studies."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Dianne was in a budget meeting when Helen announced that a call from Madame President of the Global Union was waiting for her.

Officer Danton was bickering: "Should your focus not be on ORCA, rather than your personal affiliation with the Ocean Planet People?"

Dianne heard his comment but ignored it. In essence, her relationship with Officer Danton has improved considerably. Just occasionally, his envy of her rank seemed to resurface.

"I will take the call from the Commander's quarters, Helen."

She hurried to get there, after all, she did not want to make Madame President wait.

She sat down and accepted the call.

"Good afternoon, Madame President."

"Good Afternoon, Commander Bates. I hope I am not disrupting."

"No, Madame President, you are not." Dianne lied. "May I ask for the purpose of this call?"

"Actually, I have tried to get a hold of Officer Jason Bates and have just been informed that he is not living on ORCA any longer."

"That is correct. He is enrolled at university on the mainland."

"I see. Queen Shalamorn has mentioned your son as our main point of contact for Princess Neri. Is Princess Neri on the mainland as well?"

"No, she remained on her island. Do you wish to speak to her?"

"Maybe you can assist in getting a message to her. I was asked to set up a meeting with Princess Neri on behalf of the Australian Government. A large international hotel chain is seeking authorization to build a resort in Queensland. The government is having concerns about the environmental impact and is asking for Princess Neri's opinion. The meeting is requested to take place next Tuesday morning in Port Douglas. Will Princess Neri and your son be able to attend?"

"Why would they want to meet with my son? Is it not Neri's opinion they seek?"

"You are correct. However, Queen Shalamorn's specifically instructed to include your older son in any meetings with Princess Neri."

"I see. Let me will reach out to both of them and relay you their answer as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Commander."

Madame President disappeared from the screen and Dianne rushed back to her meeting.

* * *

After her dinner with Brett, Dianne asked Helen to initiate a video call to Jason. Jason appeared on the screen, his hair looked a little disheveled.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"I am studying for a few quizzes this week, and I have one presentation to prepare, but I am free to talk anyways."

Dianne looked at him with concern: "Don't you think you took too many classes at once?"

Jason smiled. "Mom, I can handle it. Is this why you called?"

"No, I had a call with Madame President of the Global Union today. She was looking to speak to you actually."

"To me?"

"Yes, apparently, Queen Shalamorn has left specific instructions with her to contact you for matters concerning Neri." Jason nodded, not looking in the least bit surprised at this revelation. Dianne was admiring how naturally her son took to his role at Neri's side.

"What does Madame President want from Neri?" Jason asked.

"The Australian Government is asking for Neri's opinion on a large hotel resort that is supposed to be built near the reef. They want you and Neri to meet with them and some hotel representatives next Tuesday morning."

"Have you talked to Neri?"

"Not yet, I wanted to check with you first."

"Mom, I think this is Neri's call. If she is comfortable to go to the meeting, then of course I will go with her. "

"Alright, I will head to the island tomorrow and ask her. Now tell me, are you eating properly?"

Jason rolled his eyes and grinned: "Yes, Mom. How about you? I hope you do not leave all the cooking to Brett these days?"

Dianne smiled and shook her head. "We split the chores evenly. His brownies have become quite good actually."

Jason laughed. "I will try one when I return to ORCA." He looked down for a moment and his face turned serious: "Mom, when you go to see Neri, please tell her that I miss her a lot."

"My gut feeling tells me you will get to see her on Tuesday!"

* * *

In the next morning, Brett tried to convince his mother to take him along to the island.

"Mom, you have not been there in ages, I should come along and steer the boat!"

Dianne answered cheerfully: "Don't you worry, I will find my way. You won't need to miss school on my account!"

Brett shrugged. At least he had tried.

Shortly later, Dianne was already headed to the island to speak to Neri. When she spotted Charley on her way there, she stopped the boat for a short moment and took in the magnificent sight. Dianne liked her position at ORCA, being the Commander had a lot of perks. Yet at the end of the day, she missed the time working on her whale research. With a small sigh she started the motor again to move on.

Once Dianne reached the island, she found Neri at the hut.

"Mother!" Neri went to hug Dianne.

"Good morning, my dear girl"

"Good morning, Mother. Would you like to eat with me?"

Dianne responded emphatically: "I would love to."

She sat down next to Neri and accepted the fruit she gave her.

Dianne figured it would be good to get straight to the point. "I received a call from Madame President of the Global Union yesterday. Our government has some concerns about the environmental impact of a prominent hotel chain's plan to build a large resort near the reef. There is a meeting set up for next week and the government wants you to be there to give your opinion."

Neri was quiet for a moment, her mind lost in thought for a moment.

"I want to go since it is my Mother's mission for me to protect the ocean. But I am not good when speaking with strangers. Will you come with me?"

Dianne took Neri's hands. "I think you will like this solution much better: Jason will go with you. I will take you to meet him next week."

Neri felt her heart beating faster, and she gratefully smiled at Dianne. She was confident that she would be able to manage this task with Jason at her side, and she was thrilled at the prospect she would get to see him again.

"Thank you, Mother."

Dianne laughed. "You need to thank your own mother, she must have discussed some sort of a general meeting protocol with Jason and Madame President beforehand. A very wise mother and queen."

Neri nodded happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

**To everyone who is enjoying this story and waiting for more: Please do not worry when I haven't been updating for a while, I have an outline for many more chapters, I just need to be able to steal the time to write and edit them****!**

Neri got up early to head to ORCA to change for her meeting on the mainland. Charley picked up on her excitement and teased her when she stopped for a moment to greet him. Neri smiled and agreed with him; she was definitely excited to see Jason, but also nervous about meeting with the group of executives. Charley reassured her she would be fine. He reminded her of the times she had helped protect the oceans and marine life before. Neri gratefully petted his fin before she swam on to ORCA.

Once at ORCA, Neri joined Cass and Dianne in the Commander's quarters. Dianne helped pick out the clothes to wear, and Cass was carefully brushing through Neri's thick hair.

"You look beautifu!" Cass exclaimed when a radiantly smiling Neri got up and turned around to face them. Dianne nodded in agreement, and squeezed Neri for a short moment. "Cass is right, you look lovely! Now, let's head up to the pontoon, the shuttle will be there soon."

"I am ready."

* * *

Shortly after Neri and Dianne boarded the boat, Jason reached the pier on the mainland. He parked the car he had borrowed from Mick for the occasion and went to the area where the ORCA shuttle should arrive. Impatiently, he looked at the clock above the terminal, slowly ticking away. Another 30 minutes until the shuttle was scheduled to arrive. His eyes focused on the horizon for the first sign of the boat from ORCA.

* * *

The shuttle slowed down as it approached the mainland terminal. Neri's eyes were scanning the pier for Jason, but it was Dianne who spotted him first.

"See, there's Jason; he's looking for us, too."

They both waved their arms to get his attention, and succeeded very quickly. He ran towards the docking location, and as soon as the shuttle's engines were turned off and doors opened, Neri stepped off to run towards him, and they embraced each other tightly.

"Have you missed me?" Neri whispered.

Jason looked deeply into her eyes.

"What do you think?" There was no more need for words as he pulled her in to kiss her tenderly.

Dianne slowly walked towards them and cleared her throat to get their attention. Jason smiled sheepishly as he broke away from Neri to hug his mother. "Hi, Mom, thanks for bringing by Neri."

"It was an opportunity for me to see you, too. How are you? How do you like driving?"

"I'm fine Mom. And driving's fun, actually! One thing I am going to miss when I return to ORCA. How are you and Brett doing?"

"We're fine, we miss you though! Thankfully, we got Neri, Cass and Winston to keep us company."

Jason smiled at Neri and squeezed her hand gratefully.

Just then, an announcement was made that the ORCA- bound shuttle would leave shortly.

Dianne sighed. "Alright, I better get back on the boat, or Officer Danton will report me to Headquarters for tardiness. Good luck at the meeting! Brett and Cass will meet you here later to take the shuttle back with Neri."

She placed quick kisses on Jason's and Neri's cheeks and hurried back to the boat.

"Bye, Mom."

"Thank you, Mother!"

Jason and Neri waved at her while holding hands, and once the shuttle left, Jason pulled Neri back in closely and leaned in for another tender kiss. Eventually, a sound from Jason's communicator pulled them back to the here and now.

"We better get going, or we'll be late for the meeting." Jason's fingers interlaced with Neri's as he gently pulled her to Mick's car. Gallantly, he opened the passenger door for her. Neri climbed in and looked around herself curiously. Jason closed the door behind her and ran around to the driver's side.

"Forgive the mess, Vanessa is on Mick's case about this driving junkyard, but I was grateful I could borrow it from him. I'd have hated to ask my dad for a ride." He started the car and drove off the lot.

Neri picked up on the slight tone of bitterness when Jason mentioned his father. She didn't say anything, but the questioning look in her eyes prompted Jason to explain.

"I haven't talked to my dad for a while. He doesn't approve of us getting engaged."

"Why?"

"He and Mom were quite young when they married, he thinks we are making the same mistake."

"He cares about you and wants to protect you."

"Yes, I guess." Jason looked at Neri for a moment, then focused his attention back to the road. "I just want him to understand that I'm not like him. Can't he just be happy for us?"

Neri smiled at him warmly. "I think he will be with time."

Jason shrugged, unconvinced.

They approached an office high-rise building, Neri leant forward and tried to look up all the way to the top.

"Is the meeting in the tall house?"

Jason nodded. "It's a government high security building, we're to meet on one of the higher floors."

Jason entered the parking structure. He came to stop at the valet. "My name is Jason Bates. Princess Neri of the Ocean Planet and I are expected by the Minister for Sustainability, Environment, Water, Population and Communities."

The valet signaled for a security officer that stood close-by to come over.

"Princess Neri, Mr Bates, I am Officer Narut. The minister is expecting you. Please follow me."

They followed the Officer to an elevator, which took them up to the top floor. Neri felt nervous again. Her hand found Jason's who re-assured her with a warm smile and a squeeze of her hand. They let go when the elevator doors opened shortly after, and the Officer motioned for them to step out.

The Minister came to greet them. He bowed to Neri and extended his hand to shake Jason's: "Princess Neri, Mr Bates, I am Minister Jones. I am very pleased to meet you. Thank you for joining us for the meeting today. The Maysun Hotel delegation has already arrived and set up in the conference room. Would you like to briefly freshen up before joining them?"

Jason looked at Neri to check if she needed to wet down, but she shook her head slightly to answer his silent question.

"We are ready, Minister."

They followed the minister into the conference room where two men and one woman got up as they entered the room. The Minister made the introductions: "Princess Neri, Mr Bates, may I introduce John Castos, President of Maysun Australia, and his colleagues, Angela Hobbs, VP of Marketing, and Thomas Gordon, VP of Maysun Public Relations." Neri and Jason shook hands, then sat down opposite of the hotel executives who started their presentation.

* * *

The meeting had taken so much longer than anticipated. Jason looked sadly at Neri when they were back in the car. "I fear the last shuttle to ORCA is departing soon, so I better drive you straight back to the pier. Brett and Cass are probably already waiting for you."

Neri's heart was heavy. "When can I see you again?"

"I hope very soon."

Neri nodded, trying not to reveal any of the sadness she felt.

Silently, they drove back to the pier, where indeed Brett and Cass have been waiting for them.

Brett was really happy to see his brother and rushed over to say hello. Jason gave him a big hug. He realized just now how much he has missed his brother.

"So, what's new with you?"

Brett shrugged. "Not much, but what about you? How is life at university? Are there any cute sorority girls?"

Jason laughed, and his hand slipped into Neri's. "Not that I noticed. You gotta come by and check for yourself."

"How did the meeting go?" Cass asked Neri and Jason.

"It was long, much talking, but not much good information. Jason asked for - " Neri looked at Jason for help.

"An unbiased scientific report. Their ecological impact study was conducted by a group of scientists they hired, so we asked for the study to be conducted by an independent oceanic research institute, such as ORCA." Jason added: "The executives we met overloaded us with a lot of unnecessary information about the project, actually. It felt as if they tried to tire us out before we got to the point of the ecological impact their project would have. Neri won't meet with them again until after a proper scientific research study is completed."

Cass was the first to respond: "I bet Winston will be psyched to take on the project."

"And I bet Mom will be itching to get in on it. I think she's getting a bit tired of the commander gig and cannot wait to get back to the lab." Brett said that, looking at Jason.

Jason was not entirely surprised to hear that. "Has Mom mentioned anything to you?"

"Not really. Just an observation. Maybe Dad can get her out of the contract earlier."

"Let me talk to her first, Brett. Don't mention any of this to Dad."

"Well, if I don't, who will? It's not like you are talking to him right now."

"Just hold off until I have discussed it with Mom, that's all I'm saying."

Brett nodded in consent. An announcement was made in that moment that the shuttle would leave in three minutes.

Cass looked at Brett. "I think we better say good-bye now."

She hugged Jason, and waited for Brett to say his good-bye to his brother before she pulled Brett a little distance away.

Neri and Jason still held hands, neither of them able to say anything for a while.

"Thank you for coming with me to the meeting today. I could not have done it without you." Neri said at last.

"I think you could, Neri. But I'm glad I was there with you, and I'll always be at your side to support you." Jason gently pushed a strand of hair that the wind has blown in her face behind her ear, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Neri, but we need to get on the boat now!" Cass said from a little distance.

"Love you, Neri." Jason said in parting.

"I love you." Neri stole one last kiss, then turned to join Cass and Brett. Jason watched them board the boat, and he wished so badly he could join them. With a sad look at the boat that was increasing the distance to the shore, he turned around to return to the parking lot for the long drive back to university.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Dianne decided to talk to Paul about her wish to step down from her post to return her focus to science. She had a meeting set up at ORCA headquarters on the mainland, and she took Neri along to seize the opportunity to visit Jason afterwards.

Once they reached ORCA, Dianne and Neri had to wait in front of Paul's office for a little while. Dianne sat down in one of the chairs Paul's assistant pointed to, but Neri spotted a large fish tank behind the reception desk and walked past the assistant to look at the fish. "Why are these fish kept out of the ocean?"

The assistant gave Neri an incredulous look, wondering if this odd young woman could really be the Princess of the Ocean Planet. She sure looked like in the images the assistant had seen in magazines, but she seemed so strange!

Dianne got up and joined Neri in front of the tank. "You see, on earth, some people wish to have part of the ocean's beauty reflected in their home, so they have fish tanks like these." Neri nodded and said: "I wish they had more space to swim. But at least they do not worry about being eaten here by bigger fish."

When she turned around, she noticed the assistant staring at her with raised eyebrows. Neri just smiled and walked past her to sit down in one of the chairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lena and Sallyanne walked out of the main library chatting animatedly. Since they both majored in Computer Sciences, they had most of their classes together, deepening their friendship since they first met on ORCA. As they left the library, they ran into Jason.

"Hi Jason!" Sallyanne greeted him with a big smile.

"Sallyanne, Lena, how are you guys?"

"Hey, stranger! We haven't seen much of you around," Lena said.

"Keeping busy." Jason glanced the stack of books he was carrying.

"You missed the party at our place last month, you really should have come." Sallyanne muttered.

"Sorry about that, I was cramming for a few exams. But hey, would you want to come over to our place on Saturday? Vanessa decided that we're throwing this end of term slash holiday party."

"We'll be there. Right, Lena?"

"Sure! See you on Saturday."

Jason smiled: "Great, see you then. Bye."

As he walked away, Lena looked at the elated Sallyanne and shook her head reproachfully.

"I know I am repeating myself when I tell you that you are wasting your time."

"And I'm repeating myself when I tell you that I _know_ he and I'll only ever be friends." She smiled mischievously at Lena "But still, I cannot help feeling what I feel for him. So can you be my best friend and just let me be?"

Lena sighed and said emphatically: "Because you're my best friend, I really hope you will at some point in the near future feel the same way for someone else. Someone who'll be head over heels for you!"

The two walked on in silence until Lena stopped and spoke again: "Please don't be mad, I just want you to be truly happy."

Sally hugged her friend: "I'm not mad. I know I'm a lost cause as far as Jason is concerned. Is it ok if I vow I won't be turning down the next guy who asks me out? Even if it's 'Geeky Mike' from Programming." She gave Lena a crooked smile. Lena looked less serious now. "Sounds good to me." The two friends laughed and walked on to their next class.

* * *

Paul exited his office with a group of people in ORCA uniforms, no one took much notice of the waiting Dianne and Neri, but quickly dispersed into different directions, except for Paul who smiled when he saw his visitors.

"Dianne, Neri, how are you! I fear I got caught up in a lengthy planning meeting. Did you have to wait long?"

"It wasn't too bad. I hope you'll still have some time in that busy calendar of yours to talk to me?"

Paul nodded. "Of course." He turned to Neri. "Can I ask Ms Dwyer to get you anything while you're waiting for Dianne? Some water perhaps?"

Neri nodded at the suggestion. Paul gave the instructions and walked Dianne into his office.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, closing the door behind him. Dianne took a seat and waited for Paul to sit down across from her before she answered.

"I wanted to discuss with you if there's any possibility for me to be released out of my contract to return to do research on ORCA."

Paul was quiet for a moment, so Dianne felt she needed to explain. "You see, Winston just took on another assignment. Based on our workload, we do need a second full time oceanic researcher to be able to handle all the assignments. You know that I'm very grateful to have been given the opportunity to command ORCA, but at the end of the day, you know that what I do best is being a scientist."

Paul smiled a little. "I understand. Have you discussed this with the boys yet?"

Dianne looked a little guilty when she admitted: "Not openly. I wanted to first see with you if it's even a possibility to consider. After all, my contract was just extended for another year."

"I admit I'd have to look into this a little more closely, maybe we can amend it to a six month contract. Less would not be possible since we'd need the time to find a qualified replacement for you."

"Officer Danton will certainly be submitting his application as soon as the position is advertised."

"We'll see. There's a reason why we decided to offer the position to you and not to him"

Dianne nodded.

"Once you know if it's possible for me to get out of the contract sooner, I'd be pleased to know."

"Of course." Paul got up. Walking around this desk towards Dianne, he asked: "So, this new project Winston works on, that's the one we should thank Jason and Neri for?"

Dianne laughed. "Indeed! From what I've heard, the hotel executives tried to sneak a professional looking environmental impact study past them, but Jason noticed it was not from an accredited institute, so the two suggested to have ORCA look into it. "

Paul looked sentimental: "Jason hasn't talked to me since the beginning of the term. His professors are keeping me in the loop on his progress at school, so I know he's doing fine with his studies, but I miss talking to him."

Dianne sighed. "You'll see him during the holiday break. Just try to come to terms with the fact that he has irreversibly grown up on us." She got up and touched his arm lightly: "And I suggest you make a better effort to get to know Neri."

Paul wanted to protest, after all, he had invited Neri to his farm, bought her clothes, and helped rescue her from PRAXIS, but Dianne gave him a look that silenced him, and continued: "She's going to be your daughter-in-law. The sooner you get closer to her, the better your relationship with Jason will be."

Paul looked down at Dianne's hand that still rested on his arm. Dianne noticed and pulled her hand away.

"I better go now. We are heading to see Jason."

"I figured."

"You did? How?"

"You brought along Neri." Paul grinned, then kissed Dianne's cheek and said goodbye.

* * *

Vanessa has prepared a huge dish of lasagna for dinner. Mick joined her in the kitchen to slice tomatoes and cucumbers for the salad, and Jason set the table.

"Nessa, are you sure the lasagna is not ready yet. Looks at how bubbly the cheese has become?" Mick glanced through the front oven glass.

Vanessa checked the clock. "It should still be a few minutes. You better focus on the veggies, I haven't learnt yet how to sew on a detached finger."

"You better learn fast, I cannot guarantee for anything since I'm starving," Mick muttered. Even though the doorbell rang , Vanessa has heard every word.

With a sigh, she took the knife from Mick's hand and pushed him aside so she could finish the salad.

"How about you check who it is," she suggested.

Mick was ravenous after an exam in the afternoon, so he figured it was better to do as Vanessa told him. Experience has taught him to pick his battles with his girlfriend!

When he opened the door, he saw the smiling faces of Dianne Bates and Neri.

"Oh hi. What a surprise. Please come in."

Dianne smiled. "Hello Mick. Or should I call you Mr Byrne now?"

"Only if you insist on me calling you Commander Bates." Mick shook Diane's hand, and then hugged Neri. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Mick." Neri smiled at him warmly.

"Does Jason know you're here?" Mick asked.

Neri and Dianne shook their heads.

"He'll be in for a big surprise then," Mick muttered.

"Mick, who is it?" Vanessa called from the kitchen.

Mick beckoned for Dianne and Neri to follow him.

"Mate, you didn't tell us you're having guests."

Jason looked up from pouring glasses of water and put down the pitcher so abruptly that water splashed allover the table. "Neri, Mom?" He asked incredulously as he rushed to hug them. Vanessa shrieked slightly and went over to shake hands with Dianne and to hug Neri as soon as Jason let go of her.

"Please tell me you'll stay for dinner."

Neri nodded. "It smells good."

"Vanessa made lasagna, it's the best!"

Neri looked at Jason who understood she didn't know the word. "It's Italian food, you'll like it."

He pulled a chair for her to sit down, and then helped Mick getting more chairs and place sets while Vanessa pulled the lasagna from the oven.

"Can we help in any way?" Dianne asked, who was seated next to Neri.

"Not at all, you're our guests!" Vanessa insisted. She carried in the lasagna and put it in front of Neri and Dianne. She noticed the water drops on plates, utensils and napkins, rolled her eyes and asked with a stern look at Mick and Jason: "Guys, why is this table wet?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Dianne has enjoyed the visit immensely, not only because the lasagna was really good. She was wondering if life had really passed her by so quickly, sitting with her oldest son, his fiancée and their friends in their college pad's living room. Last time she had met Vanessa and Mick, she feared Mick was on the path to becoming a juvenile delinquent. Instead, he has evolved into a genuine, humorous person with a passion for kids who were struggling to fit in. Vanessa seemed to be the same overly ambitious young woman hiding a compassionate heart underneath her domineering behavior, but Dianne noticed that Vanessa smiled and laughed more freely now. Whatever it was, Mick and Vanessa were obviously good for one another! Her eyes turned to Jason and Neri, who sat close with their arms wrapped around each other, now and then Neri looking up at Jason to exchange loving glances. The four young people were talking and laughing, so carefree and happy. Dianne suddenly thought of how she would love for Paul to be there and witness and enjoy this scene with her. The thought of Paul surprised her, and reminded her she needed to return to ORCA that night.

"I'm really sorry, but I fear we need to get going soon." Dianne announced.

Disappointment showed up in all four faces. Of course Vanessa was the first to speak.

"That's a bummer. Isn't there any chance Neri could stay with us? The term's almost over, so she'd be returning with Jason on Sunday." Looking at Neri, she said: "You could wear my clothes again!" Neri smiled at her friend gratefully, then turned to Jason: "Would you want me to stay?"

"You don't even need to ask," Jason answered. "The more important question is: Will you be ok being away from Charlie and the island for five more days?"

Neri thought about it for a moment. So much has changed since she first ventured into the world of Earth people. With a shudder she remembered the consequences of her initial involvement, which had almost cost Charlie's life. Her father had warned her of the Earth people when she was a child, yet now, as a young woman and Princess of the Ocean Planet, she had taken on the duty of promoting peace and understanding between both people. She was certain that her mother would approve for her to stay.

"Yes, I'm glad to stay."

So, Jason walked only his mother to her car.

"Will you be ok driving by yourself?"

"Of course. It's not far, just back to ORCA headquarters for the helicopter which takes me back to ORCA."

"I was wondering, why did you need to meet with Dad today?"

"We'll discuss it when you return to ORCA." Dianne wanted to discuss it with Jason and Brett together. She stepped on her toes to plant a kiss on Jason's cheek.

"Good luck with your last finals, and watch out for Neri."

"Thanks, Mom, we'll be fine. Say hi to Brett." He hugged Dianne once more before she got into the car. Jason closed the door behind her and stepped back for his mother to take off.

* * *

In the meantime, Vanessa pulled Neri into her room.

"Let's sort you out with some of my clothes. Around here, you'd stand out in this ORCA uniform, and you know how worried Jason is about people recognizing you."

"Let's see…" Vanessa looked at her clothes, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. She started to pull out a few things now and then, but dismissed them with a small shake of her head. She finally grabbed a dress.

"This may look good on you," Vanessa said and held it against Neri, who took the dress to hold it up against her to look in the mirror.

"This is beautiful," she said in awe, when Vanessa's gasp startled her. She grabbed Neri's hand and scrutinized the ring.

"Are you and Jason engaged?" Vanessa asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," was Neri's simple answer.

Vanessa's eye filled with tears, and she pulled Neri into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"I can't believe it! Congratulations! I'm overjoyed for you!"

"Thank you."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"After Jason graduates."

"He didn't tell us anything. Come on, let's share the news with Mick!"

She pulled Neri to the kitchen where Mick cleared the table. Jason had just come back inside and started putting dishes into the dishwasher. Mick looked up at the two girls, Vanessa looking overly excited and Neri still in her ORCA uniform.

"Didn't you find anything for Neri to wear?"

"Never mind that now, Mick" Vanessa paused for a slightly more dramatic effect: "Neri and Jason are engaged!" She held out Neri's hand for emphasis. Just like Vanessa, Mick's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Jason, who nodded in confirmation, and then at Neri, who was clearly surprised about Vanessa's exuberant response.

Mick looked considerably less excited and asked: "Are you pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Neri asked

"Expecting a baby," Jason said with a slightly flushed head. To Mick he responded: "No, she's not."

"So why would you propose, mate?" Mick asked.

Vanessa rolled her eyes: "Sometimes you're so dense, Mick Byrne! People do not have to get married because of circumstance, they get married because they love each other."

Mick did not seem to agree.

"What did your parents say?" He added: "My mom would disown me if I told her I was marrying Vanessa."

Vanessa 's face darkened: "No doubt about it, knowing that your mother doesn't like me." Vanessa and Mrs Byrne have not exactly grown close since Vanessa and Mick started dating.

Mick shook his head: "You know that's not really true." He was convinced his mother would not warm to any girl he'd be with. The fact that Vanessa was as headstrong as his mother certainly did not help though.

Her turned back to Jason and Neri: "So, how did your parents take the news?"

Jason sighed: "Our mothers were fine with it. We want to wait until I graduate, that won my mom over."

"Now I know why you study so hard," Vanessa mumbled.

"Your Mother seriously agrees with you marrying him?" Mick asked, looking at Neri

"Mother likes Jason a lot. She talked to Council of Elders for approval."

Mick and Vanessa looked confused, so Jason explained: "In the past, the Ocean Planet's Council of Elders selected the spouses for members of the Royal Family, so we are incredibly lucky they allow for Neri to marry me."

Vanessa thought of Paul Bates. "And what did your father say?"

"My dad's not too thrilled. We haven't talked since I told him."

"I still think you could have told us!" Vanessa said reproachfully.

"We haven't made any announcements, only our families, the Ocean Planet Council of Elders, and Winston and Cass knew up to this point."

"Well, with Vanessa knowing, it won't be a secret much longer." Mick mumbled, pouring himself a glass of milk.

Vanessa raised her chin proudly: "My lips are sealed if that's what Neri and Jason want." She grabbed Neri's arm: "Let's go back to my room and sort you out with clothes now."

After the girls left, Mick looked at Jason, trying to find the right words.

"I kind of get it. Neri's real special, I would not want to let her get away if I were you either."

Jason laughed a little. "You make it sound like I put a bond on her or something."

His face turned serious. "I asked her because it was evident to me that once I got through university, I'd never leave her again. She's the one for me."

Mick thought about it for a moment, reflecting on his feelings for Vanessa, wondering if she was the one for him. "How can you be so sure?"

"I've almost lost her once. Since then I knew without a doubt."

Mick nodded. He could understand that. In silence, the two finished stacking the dishwasher.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Jason held Neri's hand tightly as they approached the science building. Jason had taken Neri along to campus on previous days, and it seemed that it being finals week, everyone was preoccupied with themselves and not giving the wide-eyed girl without shoes more than a passing glance. Still, Jason was cautiously alert as they walked the corridors and only relaxed once they reached their seats in a large auditorium. Val, Jason's lab partner was already seated. Neri met her the day before and couldn't shake the impression that the confident Val didn't like her. When Neri told him, Jason wondered if Neri was jealous, and was quick to assure her that he wasn't interested in Val at all: "You know that there'll never be anyone else for me but you."

Neri didn't doubt Jason's feelings, but she sensed the antagonism from Val nonetheless.

"Hi Val," Jason greeted her.

"Hi Jason, Neri."

Neri said "Hi" as she took a seat next to Jason.

"Are you prepared for Old Pete's exam?" Val asked Jason.

"Who is Old Pete?" Neri asked.

"That's the nickname for our Marine Organismal Biology professor," Val said

"Nickname?"

"That's the name by which he goes among the students. He's really old," Jason explained.

Val suppressed the urge to role her eyes. She really wondered what Jason saw in Neri. At the beginning of the term, Val has been less than pleased when Jason ended up as her lab partner. Val's sister devoured celebrity magazines and TV shows, so Val had seen her fair share of images of the Ocean Princess and her human boyfriend before Val left for university. However, once she was working with him, Val quickly realized Jason was a decent guy, smart and a good study partner. He's also quite handsome. While Neri may be nice looking herself, and a royalty from another planet, she seemed quite dependent on Jason, to read for her, and to interpret for her. Val really didn't get it. But then again, she had a more pressing matter to discuss: the upcoming exam.

"Jason, I've got a question for you. Do you get this part on the narrow distribution of some organisms?"

Jason looked at Val's notes. "Yes, it's actually quite simple."

Neri tried to follow his explanation, but there were so many words whose meaning eluded her, so she started looking around, watching other students filing in. A dark haired girl with glasses took the seat next to Neri and smiled at her a little shyly.

"Hi, I'm Neri." Neri introduced herself.

"I know who you are. My name's Heather. It's really nice to meet you. "

"It's nice to meet you, too. Do you know Jason?"

"Not in person. I lived on ORCA close to the Hawaiian Islands until recently, so I heard about you and the Bates family. To be perfectly honest, reading Dianne Bates' whale research inspired me to become a marine biologist. "

Neri smiled and turned to Jason who was still in a deep discussion with Val. Neri put her hand on his arm, which got his attention immediately.

"Jason, this is Heather. She read your mother's whales study."

Jason smiled, thinking of how pleased Dianne would be when she heard that: "Hi Heather, I'm Jason." Val didn't look pleased about the interruption, but she didn't like being left out of the conversation.

"I'm Val, Jason's lab partner."

"I'm Heather. We were in the same freshman orientation group, Val."

"Oh yeah right. How have you been?" You could tell from the tone of voice that Val couldn't remember and didn't really care. Neri was puzzled by Val's superior behavior, Heather however was taking it in stride.

"I like it here, especially—oh, never mind."

Heather stopped herself since a young, female professor greeted the students in that moment and the students in the auditorium fell silent.

* * *

Paul arrived at ORCA in the late morning. When he stepped off the turbo lift, he ran into Brett.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for your Mom. I should ask what you are doing here. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I just finished my last exam, so I got a break until cadet training starts in the afternoon. Haven't you just seen Mom a few days ago?"

Paul chuckled. "Yes, I have, and after today, I'll see her again when you all come to the farm on Sunday."

"I'm not sure if we'll make it on Sunday though. It all depends on when Jason and Neri get here. I bet they'll take their time returning to ORCA."

"Wasn't Jason planning on coming back on Saturday? And why is Neri with him?"

"Neri stayed behind to spend some time with Jason, Vanessa and Mick. They will be returning on Sunday now since they have some party the night before which they didn't want to miss."

Paul nodded. "I see. Let me discuss things with your mom."

"Alright. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Brett."

Paul went to the bridge where Dianne and Dave Hartley were discussing a simulated emergency protocol training for the cadets in the afternoon. Dianne smiled when Paul stepped in.

"Good morning, Paul!"

"Dianne, hello. Could we speak in private for a moment?"

"Of course. Dave, we're all set?"

"We're all set, Commander."

Paul and Dianne walked to the Commander's Quarters.

"I just ran into Brett. He mentioned to me that Neri stayed with Jason on the mainland."

Dianne looked a little guilty: " I knew you wouldn't like to hear that. Spending the evening there, I've realized they are so much more mature than we were at their age. At the end of the day, I know I can trust our son, and so should you. As a matter of fact, you should go see him and his place for yourself! Why don't you pick them up to come home on Sunday?"

Paul sighed: "I'll call Jason later."

They entered the Commander's Quarters.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Just plain water will be fine."

Dianne poured the water and Paul started talking. "Now, the reason why I'm here: I got good news to share. We can release you out of your current contract starting May 1st, and offer you a two-year research contract starting the same day. You and Brett would need to vacate the Commander's Quarters once your current contract is up though and move into a smaller cabin."

Dianne was happy about the news, even though she'd miss the larger Commander's Quarters. "Oh Paul! Thank you so much!" She hugged her former husband tightly, who reciprocated the embrace and held her in his arms just a little longer than customary. When Dianne stepped back, she was a little confused, but caught herself quickly. "I can't wait to tell the boys!"

* * *

Since Jason and Vanessa had finals in the afternoon, Neri joined Mick, who was interning at a primary school in the afternoon. As they entered the school building, Neri was excited to see the kids' artwork displayed on the hallway walls.

"This is beautiful," she said.

"Yeah, this school is putting a lot of emphasis on the arts. I'm sure you'll like it here. Today, we are going to help out with a small group of kids from within different ranges of the autism spectrum."

"Autism?"

"It's a neuro-developmental disorder which noticeable affects interaction with others."

Neri smiled at Mick, not feeling much wiser. She'd ask Jason later.

They walked into a small, colorful room. Mick introduced Neri to the teacher: "Mrs Johanson, this is my friend Neri. If it's alright with you, I brought her along to help out today."

Mrs Johanson shook Neri's hand. "Thank you very much, we can always use an enthusiastic helping hand." She looked at Neri more closely: "Aren't you-?"

Mick jumped in: "Yes, she is. We've been good friends for a few years, and she's currently visiting."

"Are you sure she won't mind being here with us? Maybe she should rather sit in with one of the other classes-"

Mick assured Mrs Johanson that Neri would be totally fine in this classroom. Neri in the meantime caught the gaze of a small girl who was sitting at a desk in the far right corner or her room. After staring out of the window for a long time, her attention shifted once Neri entered the room, and she stared at Neri with big blue eyes. None of the other children have taken notice of the visitor as they were concentrating on the images they were drawing with watercolors. This girl however was sitting in front of a blank sheet of paper, the paintbrushes in front of her untouched. Neri walked over to her and sat down on a small chair next to her.

"Hi, I'm Neri," she said with a warm smile.

The small girl looked at her with her wide eyes. The teacher came over and knelt at the other side of the little girl. "This is Sarah," Mrs Johanson introduced her, and went on to explain to Neri, "She doesn't speak much, but she is very smart with numbers, aren't you, Sarah?"

Sarah still stared at Neri, seemingly oblivious to her teacher's presence.

"It's very uncommon for Sarah to take interest in someone she hasn't met before. You must be making her feel at ease," the surprised teacher explained to Neri.

Suddenly, Sarah picked up one of the paintbrushes, dipped it in water, mixed blue and black ink with it, then started to paint. Mrs Johanson needed to assist one of the other children at that moment and left Neri and Sarah by themselves, Sarah painting, Neri admiring the richness of the colors against the white background. After a little while, Mick came over and took a closer look at Sarah's painting.

"Hey, is this a whale?" Mick asked surprised. Sarah didn't respond, she didn't even acknowledge his presence, being solely focused on painting. When she was done, she neatly put down her paintbrush, looked at Neri and said: "Charley."

Neri smiled happily. "Yes, Charley. Your painting is very beautiful."

Mick looked back and forth between Neri and Sarah. "How did Sarah know? You didn't tell her to draw a humpback, did you?"

Neri shook her head and smiled at Sarah, who went back to staring into the distance.

"She knew I thought of him today," Neri said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Schiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Vanessa created to do lists for herself and her roommates and distributed them Saturday when Jason and Neri joined her and Mick for a late breakfast.

"Here you are."

"What's this?" Mick stared incredulously on the list that had his name on top, and a long enumeration of tasks at the bottom.

"It's your to do list. We got a party to host tonight, and you can't expect me to host it all by myself."

Neri gave her list to Jason with a giggle since both Jason and Mick looked at Vanessa as if she was from another world.

"What can I do help?" she asked.

Vanessa sighed. "Never mind that list, Neri. I thought it best you're pretty much staying with me all day." She addressed the boys: "You two better get a move on to get everything from the grocery list very soon."

Before Jason could protest, Mick spoke up: "Nessa, seriously, we just finished finals week. Why are you stressing everyone out?"

"I just want us to throw the perfect party tonight before everyone goes home for the holidays."

"You can't plan perfect parties. Epic parties simply happen. If you plan everything, no one will be having fun, and it will be the last party we've ever hosted" Mick argued.

Vanessa shook her red curls and finished her glass of orange juice. "We'll see about that. Now, there's lots of stuff to do before our guests arrive, so I'll hit the shower, and I ask you to please hurry up." She got up.

Neri, being the loyal friend she was, also got up. "I'll go shower, too."

Vanessa smiled at her gratefully and left the room with a slightly dismissive glance at the boys.

After the girls left, Mick turned to Jason: "Don't be surprised if by the end of the day, Neri has become a master in nagging. Vanessa's rubbing off on her!"

Jason poured some more cereal in his bowl, and responded unfazed: "Not likely to happen."

* * *

Brett watched Cass pack with a gloomy expression.

"Why don't you spend Christmas with us on the farm?"

"Tempting, but this is the one time of the year I'd rather be with my family than on ORCA."

"But we'll be at the farm for a few days, not just ORCA."

Cass stopped and looked at Brett.

"Are you sick or something? Since when do you need me around to have fun on the farm? After all, Jason and Neri will be there."

"Yeah, but things have changed."

"Since when are you worried about being the fifth wheel? They've been really close for as long as I can remember. All that's changed is that they have finally admitted their feelings for one another."

Brett gave up. "You just don't get it."

He got up in frustration and left Cass behind finishing her packing. He couldn't describe it himself. Being with Jason and Neri has never made him feel left out, but lately, he couldn't help feeling a little envious thinking of what they had. It didn't help that he felt Mera's absence the most when he was with them. While Brett noticed that he didn't feel the same for Cass as he felt for Mera, Cass was his closest friend and he knew he would miss having his 'partner in crime' during the holiday break.

He joined Winston in the lab, and was surprised to find him in a deep conversation with Dianne. They stopped speaking when he came in and turned their heads to look at him.

"Hi, Mom, you're not on the bridge?"

Dianne exchanged a secretive smile with Winston and got up. "Actually, that's where I was heading, I just had something to discuss with Winston. Have you thought about what you'd like for dinner tonight?"

Brett had the uneasy feeling that his Mom tried to divert his attention. "How about me cooking? It'll be a surprise."

Dianne pecked his cheek, "Thank you, Brett. "

Brett made a face. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore."

Dianne overplayed his indignation with an overly cheerful smile.

"That may be true for others, but you'll always be my little boy!"

Before Brett could protest, she walked out of the lab.

"Hey, Winston, what did you and Mom discuss when I walked in?" Brett asked.

Winston looked extremely happy, but wouldn't give anything away.

"The rooster usually crows in the morning, Brett."

Brett shrugged his shoulders. He'll find out sooner or later what Mom and Winston were up to.

* * *

Despite Vanessa's careful planning and her rushing the boys, by the time their first guests arrived, there was still food to prepare. A frantic Vanessa sent Mick to play host while she, Neri and Jason were cutting, mixing and cooking up the last treats Vanessa had planned. Once the last baking sheet has been pushed into the oven, Vanessa sighed and realized that their friends from ORCA have all gathered in the kitchen, excited to see Neri and begging her and Jason to fill them in on what has happened since they last saw her.

Mick walked into the kitchen. Vanessa noticed the music and voices from the living room. "How's the party out there?" she quietly asked her boyfriend, careful not to interrupt Neri and Jason recounting how they discovered the underwater pyramid.

"Everyone's having a good time, so now you should relax and have fun, too." Mick gave Vanessa a quick kiss and put his arm around her tenderly.

Neri and Jason went on to describe the unexpected journey to Egypt where they first encountered Malakat and Shersheba as well as Agent Hauser and Agent Shelby from Praxis, and the golden ankh. Lena, Sallyanne, Jodie and Damien were all paying close attention, and so were Vanessa and Mick who didn't know some of the details of what had happened yet. When Jason mentioned that Neri was captured by PRAXIS and held in the deep-level bunker, Lena asked: "Did they hurt you?"  
Neri's eyes turned sad. "There, I met the kind of humans my father has warned me of. I only had one friend, but she couldn't help."

Everyone was very quiet for a moment. Neri saw that they were upset about what PRAXIS had done to her. She didn't want her friends to be troubled, so she said: "Jason and Brett came to help my escape." Jason described how they found out where Neri was kept and described the rescue operations. His voice was unsteady when he recounted Neri's passing. Looking at Neri now, he was reminded how lucky he was he didn't lose her forever. With a steadier voice, Jason explained how Neri came back to life.

"How did you know to place Neri's hand on the sacred stone?" Damien asked.

"I didn't, I just – reacted."

Neri took over telling them about the pyramid disappearing, with Malakat and Shersheba inside. She recounted how Mera returned to Earth, with the commandos in close pursuit, and Malakat and Shersheba's attempts to find them to get the golden ankh and use the pyramid for their own good. Jason continued wih Mera's kidnapping and Shersheba releasing the red virus, PRAXIS taking over ORCA as fire-base, and how Neri's Mother arrived just in time before they could detonate the pyramid from within.

"Were you both prepared to die?" Sallyanne asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I was scared. But it was my duty to safe Earth people," Neri said humbly.

Sallyanne looked at Jason: "How about you, Jason?"

Jason looked at Neri. They both vividly remembered the moment in the cabin in the outback, when it became clear to both of them that no matter what was awaiting them, they'd be sticking together until the end.

"There was no way I'd let her go alone," Jason finally said.

"Now I really understand why you two are getting married," Mick muttered. Four heads turned to him in surprise.

"What did you just say?" Jodie gasped.

Jason rolled his eyes, and Vanessa laughed. Looking at Neri and Jason, she said: "Please remember who couldn't keep your secret!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Dianne decided to share her news with Jason, Brett and Neri the first night of their stay at Paul's farm. Just coming in from the outside, the kids joined Paul, who was reading through a stack of paperwork, and Dianne, who sat on the sofa with a science periodical.

"What have you guys been up to?" Dianne asked.

"We went to say hello to horses," Neri responded with a happy smile.

She and Jason sat down next to Dianne, while Brett dropped into a comfy chair, taking a bite from an apple. Paul looked up from the papers, and decided to put them aside to pay undivided attention to his family.

Paul has taken Dianne's words to heart, and made an extra effort to truly get to know Neri. Since Jason had taken Paul up on his offer to drive the car to the farm, Paul turned to Neri asking her many questions about her stay on the mainland. A radiant Neri recounted the most memorable experiences of the last few days. Jason was positively surprised his father seemed so interested, and relaxed considerably around Paul.

Right now, Brett was teasing his brother. "You are seriously saying you finished one and a half years worth of credits within two semesters?" Brett asked Jason.

Jason bent forward and shoved his brother's shoulder good-naturedly. "Just doing my best to return to ORCA as soon as I can to keep an eye on you."

"That's no excuse for joining the nerds league! Vanessa must rub off on you or something," Brett muttered.

"Vanessa has turned out quite fine, actually, and so has Mick," Dianne remarked.

Brett chuckled. "I definitely can't see Mick as teacher."

Neri spoke up in her friend's defense: "Mick will be good teacher, Brett. Cares about children."

Dianne smiled: "Who would have thought that a few years ago!" She took a deep breath and said: "Anyways, I've got some news I wanted to share with you three."

Brett sat up a little straighter. "That sounds official."

Dianne looked a little uneasy, she didn't know how the boys would react to what she had to say.

Jason sensed his mother's hesitation. "What is it, Mom?"

"Well, I've decided to step down as Commander in order to work full time as a marine biologist on ORCA from May onwards. Your father helped me get out of my Commander's contract early."

Neri smiled widely. "You'll work with Charley again, too? Heather will be happy."

"Who's Heather?" Paul asked.

Jason responded: "She's a fellow student of mine who's inspired by Mom's whale research. But mom, be honest, won't you miss being in charge of ORCA?"

Dianne shrugged.

"I admit being Commander had its advantages, especially when we had to keep Neri secret. But things have changed now. And as you boys know better than anyone, my passion has always been with science."

Brett spoke up: "Yeah, you mean you turning all Doctor Frankenstein when you first met Neri."

Dianne laughed. "Well, I sure hope I've improved considerably on that score. I'm definitely excited to be able to focus solely on ORCA's original mission, and our whale research. The only perk I may miss is the space we have in the Commander's Quarters."

"We gotta move?" Brett asked, not sounding too happy.

"By May 1st, yes. The new Commander will move in there."

"Will Officer Danton be the new Commander?" Brett asked with raised eyebrows.

Dianne looked at Paul, who lifted his arms in mock defense.

"We'll treat all applications with the same care and consideration."

"Maybe you can make one exception for Officer Danton's application and file it in the trash can?" Brett suggested.

Paul and Dianne exchanged a bemused glance.

"I'll think about it, Brett."

"Well, Mom, I'm fine with whatever you want to do as long as you can remain on ORCA and be close to Neri while I'm on the mainland." Jason said.

"I sure hope to spend many more years on ORCA," Dianne affirmed with a squeeze of Neri's hand.

Paul got up. "Anyone in the mood for ice-cream to celebrate your Mother's news?"

"I'm always in the mood for ice-cream," Brett replied, and followed his father to the kitchen.

* * *

Early the next morning, Neri wanted to swim to the ocean where she wanted to meet Charley, whom she hasn't seen since she's gone to the mainland.

Jason put his arms around her as they said goodbye, standing at the bank of the river.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Jason said, a little reluctant to let go of Neri.

"Too far for you to swim. Besides, Charley and I swim too fast for you," she teased him.

Jason protested: "Hey, you got an unfair advantage!"

"I guess you're right."

Neri kissed him tenderly. "I'll be back when the sun goes down."

"Alright. Be careful'"

Jason let go of Neri, who gave him a big smile before she dove into the river. Once in the water, she came up, turned around, waved at Jason, who waved back, and then she swiftly swam off, excited to see her friend.

Neri felt guilty for enjoying the last week with Jason and their friends, since she had missed and neglected Charley during her absence. So she was happy that by the time she reached the river delta, she could hear him sing. Actually, he was talking to someone. Neri listened intently. It was–- Mera! Mera was on earth! Neri kicked her legs harder to move faster towards them.

As she approached them, Charley teased Neri for not showing her face all week.

"I'm truly sorry." Neri swam up to him and patted his fin in apology, then looked around for Mera. Her mischievous sister was approaching Neri from the other side of Charley. The sisters came up above water to hug.

"Sister!"

"Neri! I've been looking all over the island for you."

"I'm sorry, I was on mainland. When did you get here?"

"Last night. What did you do on the mainland?"

"Visit friends."

"And Jason?" Mera added, with a grin.

Neri smiled. "Yes, and Jason."

Mera suggested: "Do you want to swim to ORCA. I was about to go there to see Mother and Brett."

"They are all on farm. I come from there right now to visit Charley."

"We should return to the farm then. I'm bringing news which we should discuss."

Neri looked at Charley. She felt bad for leaving so shortly after coming to see him.

Charley however asked her to stop feeling bad and told both girls to go see family so Mera could give them message from Ocean Planet.

The girls patted him goodbye.

"We need to take along Garron, Mother sent him along for security."

"We don't need protection at farm." Neri objected.

"Still, it's Mother's wish he'd accompany me while on earth."

"I see." Neri smiled at Garron, Malakat and Shersheba's former highest ranking guard, who kept a respectful distance. When the girls swam off towards the river delta, Garron followed them. They reached the farm before noon.

"Everyone will be so excited to see you!" Neri said when they emerged from the river. They spotted the brothers feeding horses, their backs turned to them.

Brett turned around when he heard Mera calling his name, and ran towards the girls.

"Mera, I'm so surprised you're here!" He wrapped her into his arms.

"I bet you are!" She hugged him tightly, and Brett was wondering if she lingered in his arms just a little longer than she used to.

Jason, clearly happy that Neri had returned earlier than anticipated, put his arm around Neri, and smiled at Mera. "It's great to see you! What brings you to earth?"

The boys then noticed Garron approaching. Jason moved in front of Neri upon first impulse to protect her. Mera noticed and couldn't help but smile; apparently, Jason has not changed a bit since she last saw him.

"Don't you worry, Mother has asked Garron to come along with me to earth."

Neri faced Jason: "Mera has come with message from Mother."

"Yes. Where are your parents? They should hear it, too."

"They're inside, working on a turkey," Brett responded.

"So let's head inside," Mera suggested. Brett led the way.

* * *

Dianne was elated to see Mera, and hugged her closely. "Christmas couldn't be any better, with both of you girls here!"

Paul, who didn't know Mera all that well, added good-naturedly: "The more, the merrier!"

"Mera is coming with a message from Queen Shalamorn," Jason said. His parents looked at each other.

"I guess the turkey can wait. Maybe we should all take a seat and hear what Mera has to say?" Paul suggested.

So everyone sat down and Mera spoke: "Peace has been restored to our planet. Malakat's in exile, and the last of his rebel followers have pledged their allegiance to Mother. Nature is slowly recovering too, the red virus is gone, and lots of sea life is returning, we even have a small population of _jahlees_. "

Paul looked at Dianne for an explanation. "Whales."

"Thanks," Paul whispered.

Mera continued: "Once we could be sure that it was safe to do so, we started looking for all the family and friends who have been living in hiding under Malakat's rule. Most recently, we found the last surviving member of our Father's family; Father's only sister, our Aunt Eganor. She's very sick, our Doctors say that there's nothing they can do, other than ease her pain with medicine. Aunt Eganor refuses to be moved to spend her remaining time with Mother and me. She's quite stubborn, actually." Mera said, looking meaningfully at her headstrong older sister.

"Since we found her, I got to spend time with her to get to know her. She told me stories about our Father, and about you and me when we were small. I learnt that Aunt Eganor has been very fond of you. She says she has been spending a lot of time with you before Father left on the mission to Earth. I told her about you, and about your life here on Earth. She said she wanted to see you one last time before she moved on."

Neri's heart grew heavy, even though she couldn't remember her aunt.

Mera continued: "Under the circumstances, Mother thinks it would be good for you to come back with me to the Ocean Planet and visit Aunt Eganor."

"But Neri will return to Earth afterwards, right?" Jason asked.

Mera nodded. "Yes, she will, and so will you."

"What do you mean?" Neri looked confused.

"I missed to mention, Aunt Eganor wants to meet Jason, too."

Brett mouth fell open, but he caught himself quickly. "If Jason gets to go to the Ocean Planet, please tell me that I can come, too!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

**A/N: In Season 4, the writers for the show somehow dropped the foreign language spoken by the people of the Ocean Planet and made English their exclusive language. For the sake of simplicity, I'll be sticking to just English as well.**

**On a side note, I'm blown away by the reviews, PMs and sheer numbers of visitors and views this story is generating. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading it, and please don't worry if it takes me some time to upload new chapters. Thank you to everyone for reading!**

Queen Shalamorn approached the spaceship that had just landed. A large crowd has gathered to welcome Neri on her home planet. There was a general buzz of excitement in the air. Finally, they'd get to see Princess Neri, their future Queen.

The spaceship's hydraulic door opened, and very slowly, to the rising cheers and shouts of joy, Neri walked down the ramp, followed closely by Jason who felt like pinching himself as he was about to take step on another planet. He was stunned to see the mass of Ocean Planet inhabitants gathered in front of them, cheering loudly. Neri's initially shy smile widened when she saw her mother at the bottom of the spaceship's ramp. The two women embraced tightly.

"Mother!" was all Neri said.

"My daughter! Welcome home!"

Jason, knowing how much Neri had been looking forward to seeing her mother, broke into a smile at the sight. He turned around and saw Mera, followed by Brett emerge from the spaceship.

"Wow!" Brett exclaimed, looking around, as he joined his brother. "It sure is toasty here!"

Mera in the meantime approached her mother and sister.

"Mother, it's good to be back."

Queen Shalamorn pulled away from Neri and hugged Mera. She then looked at Jason and Brett.

"Welcome to the Planet of the Oceans! We are very happy to have you here."

Jason bowed a little. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Brett sniggered at his brother for being so overly formal. Mera preserved a solemn face, but her eyes sparkled as she tried to suppress her desire to laugh as well. Queen Shalamorn, however, just smiled gracefully. "There's no need for such formalities between us. Please just call me Shalamorn."

She turned to Neri and Mera to give them some sort of instructions, which the boys couldn't hear due to the noise emitting from the jubilant crowd of people.

"Did you expect anything like this?" Brett asked Jason.

Jason shook his head. "Not at all. It's surreal!"

Queen Shalamorn stepped to the front of a small platform to face her People. Mera beckoned for Brett to follow her as she walked away, and Neri held her hand out to take Jason's.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, but at that moment, the Queen raised her arms and it became quiet.

"Dear People of the Ocean Planet: Please join me in welcoming my eldest daughter, Princess Neri, and her fiancé from the Opal Planet, Jason Bates!"

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly as Queen Shalamorn stepped aside, nodding at Neri. Firmly holding Jason's hand, Neri walked with him towards the front of the small platform. Jason froze, insecure on what to do under the scrutiny of that many eyes on them. He glanced at Neri beside him who looked simply radiant, smiling and waving at the people. She noticed his glance, and turned to him. "Mother said all these people came to welcome us."

"You mean to welcome you. You'll be their Queen some day."

Jason tried to move a step behind Neri, but Neri wouldn't let go of him.

"Yes, but with you by my side."

Forgetting about the crowd, she lightly put her hand on his cheek, and the loving look in her eyes was the reassurance he needed. Jason broke into a smile and took the hand resting on his cheek in his and pressed a kiss on it.

The people from the Ocean Planet were not used to open displays of affection from members of the reigning family. Witnessing this sweet scene between their Princess and her human fiancé tugged at many heartstrings, and the crowd went wild.

Realizing what they've done, Neri and Jason chuckled and turned to face the masses, now both of them smiling and waving.

After a while, Queen Shalamorn, who had kept in the background, stepped to the front and guided them towards what looked liked a tent without roof. Mera and Brett had taken a seat inside.

Brett couldn't resist teasing his brother: "I see you got the royal wave nailed down already."

Jason decided to ignore his brother. He couldn't believe they hadn't gone far from the cheering crowd, as it was eerily quiet in the tent. "How can it be so quiet in here?"

Queen Shalamorn smiled. "It's a noise-elimination technology. We got some great scientists on this planet just like you do on Earth."

She continued: "Now, let me fill you in on our plans. We're going to travel to our home now for you all to rest. Tomorrow, Mera is going to take you to the Alambra Province, that's where my husband grew up, and my sister-in-law Eganor still lives there."

"Home far from here? Jason and Brett cannot swim long." Neri looked concerned.

Mera laughed at her sister. "There are boats here, too. Mother, do we want to show them?"

* * *

In a boat that seemed like a mix of a small yacht and hovercraft, they speedily traveled across a vast ocean. Neri, Jason and Brett were in awe about the sights they passed, the new Pyramid of Elders, tropical islands, and Ocean People swimming in the water, stopping to wave at the passing Royal Family and their guests.

The boat slowed down when they approached a piece of land, with a steep sandstone cliff at the edge of the water. Jason and Brett's were astonished when they realized that a lavish structure had been built into the stone.

"You live in a cave house?" Brett asked Mera.

Mera laughed. "Is that what you call it? It's been the Royal Family's home for many generations."

Queen Shalamorn joined them. "That's right. It's been my home since birth. Shall we go in?"

Garron stepped off the boat and reached out his hand to help Queen Shalamorn.

Jason leapt off to assist Neri. Mera and Brett exchanged bemused glances and started laughing when they noticed Garron's slightly off-put expression as he was rendered superfluous.

"What's the matter with you today?" Jason asked Brett.

"Nothing, I just find you very entertaining."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Brett didn't get to answer since Shalamorn led them inside the Royal Residence. Neri, Jason and Brett all fell in reverent silence, looking up at the high ceiling adorned with a large skylight. A large wooden staircase to their left led to the first floor. Opposite of the entrance, large glass doors led to a lush garden.

"Mera, why don't you show Neri, Jason and Brett their rooms? You can freshen up before we have dinner. I fear I've got some business to attend to beforehand." With a smile and a squeeze of Neri's hand, Queen Shalamorn excused herself.

"Please follow me," Mera said.

"How about a quick swim?" Jason asked Neri as they walked upstairs.

Neri smiled at him, liking the idea. "You want to join us?" she asked Brett and Mera.

"Aren't you guys starving already?" Brett asked incredulously.

Mera laughed. "You two go explore the ocean without us. I'll get some food for Brett, and show him our garden afterwards."

* * *

Jason and Neri quickly changed, but were stopped on their way outside by Garron, inquiring where they were going.

"For a swim," Jason responded.

"We'll need to dispatch security to go along with you. Please hang on." He spoke into a communicator.

"There is no need –" Neri said, but was interrupted by a woman in a long, dark dress with a golden sash who approached them.

"Princess Neri, Jason Bates. My name is Moira, I'm member of the Council of Elders. We're very pleased to have you both here. "

"Hello," Neri said.

"It's nice to meet you," Jason said, keen on leaving a good impression knowing that this woman was part of the Council that allows for him to marry Neri.

Moira explained: "You should know that Garron here has strict instructions to assure every Royal Family member's security. Please wait for him to call for guards to come along with you while you're outside of this house."

Neri smiled. "Thank you, Moira, we wait."

Jason still felt it was unnecessary to have guards with them since he was watching out for Neri, but he just thanked Moira as well.

"You must be excited to explore our Planet," the Elder said.

"Very much," Neri and Jason answered at the same time. They exchanged a smile.

"I hope you enjoy your swim. Please excuse me now. We'll be going to see more of one another during your stay."

"Thank you!"

As Moira walked on, and two young guards approached them.

"Now you may go," Garron said.

Jason and Neri mischievously smiled at one another and raced each other to the water. Naturally, Neri would swim much further and dive deeper without Jason, but she was very happy to share this experience with him. They kept relatively close to the shore, and dove to marvel at the corals, small and big fish in a multitude of color, and a couple of sea turtles. At some point, Neri noticed a small school of dolphins in the deeper waters, so she swam up to meet them, with Jason by her side. The dolphins were drawn to Neri, nudging her with her noses, recognizing her as one of their own. Wearing a big smile, she turned around to Jason, who was occupied with two dolphins that had approached him curiously.

"Mom would so love this," Jason said to Neri, as he patted one of the dolphins.

"Lots of talking to study," Neri commented about the high-pitched singing emitting from the dolphins.

At that moment, one of the guards in the short distance received a message on his communicator. He approached Neri and Jason, only to find himself surrounded by curious dolphins.

"Princess, Queen Shalamorn has asked us to swim back with you now."

Neri nodded. "Thank you."

She patted the dolphins closest to her good-bye, and then returned to the Royal Residence with Jason and the guards.

* * *

Upon their return, they just had about enough time to change into dry clothes for dinner. Happy about yet a little tired from the beautiful swim, they leisurely walked down the staircase when a young servant, Laila, came their way, looking a little rushed.

"May I show you to the dining room, Princess?"

"Yes, thank you. Are we very late? I can't see Mera and Brett anywhere"

"They're in the dining room. You're not terribly late, Princess," Laila replied, but as a matter of fact, they were. All Elders had come for dinner and were already seated along with Queen Shalamorn, Mera and Brett, the latter three engaging in small talk. When Neri and Jason entered the room, all the Elders got up.

"I see you must have enjoyed your swim," Moira said.

"We did, thank you. We're very sorry if we've kept you waiting," Jason said.

Laila led them to their seats. Jason gallantly pulled the chair for Neri, and once she sat down, the Elders took a seat too. The look Brett gave his brother confirmed that he was as surprised as Jason to be suddenly faced with the group of Elders.

Queen Shalamorn motioned to a young man to start serving food. "It's fine, I should have given you more notice to return in time. I'm very glad you had a chance to explore a little."

Then, while the food was put in front of them, she continued: "Neri, Jason, Brett, I would like to introduce you to the members of our Council of Elders." She introduced all of them, three women and three men. None of the Elders spoke much other than asking questions directed to the boys mostly, paying close attention to their answers. Jason felt under even more scrutiny than earlier in the day when Neri and he stepped in front of the jubilant crowd. Thankfully, Brett was uninhibitedly telling the Elders about their life on ORCA, their Mother's and Winston's whale research, and the many adventures they've had with Neri and Mera.

"Now, Jason, we've heard that you don't live on ORCA anymore," an Elder by the name of Petam addressed Jason directly.

"That's right, I'm currently living with two of our friends on the mainland. I'm studying to become a Marine Biologist."

Some of the Elders nodded their heads approvingly.

"It is good to know that you chose a field of study that will be supporting Princess Neri's mission to protect the Oceans on the Opal Planet," Moira stated.

"I'm glad when I can be of any help to Neri," Jason responded humbly. "So is the rest of our family, actually," he added with a glance at Brett, who nodded emphatically.

"Whenever Neri needs us, we're there."

The oldest Elder, a small woman by the name of Neelan, spoke up: "We're fortunate Princess Neri has your family's full support. We're very grateful to you, your parents and close friends for all you've done."

Jason blushed as he tried to find the right words: "To be honest, nothing we've done to support Neri and her father's mission requires any special mention. Neri is part of our family, and we take care of one another in our family."

Neri slipped her hand into Jason's and smiled at him. The Elders exchanged contend glances among themselves and Queen Shalamorn. Any lingering doubts some of the Elders may have had regarding their decision to allow for Neri to marry Jason Bates have been eradicated.

* * *

Later that evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Neri and Jason strolled through the magnificent garden with ferns, palm tree, a lake and waterfall. They passed by a large cotton-like hammock hanging between two palm trees.

"Hey, let's try this." Jason stretched out on it and Neri climbed in next to him, the two of them looking up at the star-lit sky.

After a while, Jason spoke up: "The Ocean Planet sure is a beautiful place, Neri."

Neri snuggled up against Jason. "Yes, it is."

Jason stifled a yawn and wrapped his arms around Neri, who bedded her head on his shoulder and lightly rested her hand on his chest.

"Do you think we are being watched by guards right now?" Jason asked.

Neri raised her head and looked around carefully.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Just so I can do this." Jason pulled Neri closer to kiss her tenderly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Mera took Neri, Jason and Brett to the Alambra Province in the morning.

"What happened to you last night?" Brett asked his brother, who stood at the back railing of the boat and massaged his lower back.

"I fell asleep on the hammock in the garden," Jason admitted sheepishly, not willing to admit to his brother that Neri was the one who fell asleep in his arms first. He was actually very pleased about that, and wouldn't have wanted to spend the past night anywhere else, despite feeling a bit stiff this morning.

"You should try a bed tonight, I slept like a rock!" Brett said.

"Genius tip, thanks," Jason responded, with a hint of sarcasm.

Mera and Neri joined the brothers.

"We're approaching the area where we've sighted a small population of _jahlees_. We don't pick up on any of them right now though," Mera informed them.

Neri shook her head a little sadly. " I can't hear them either."

"Could they be migrating at this time?" Jason asked Mera.

"Yes, quite possibly. We are really anxious to learn more about them since it's such a small population."

"Your scientists don't put trackers on them like Mom did on Charley?" Brett asked.

Neri and Jason exchanged a smile at the memory of the day Charley was tagged.

"I'm not sure. Mother or our Elder Petam would know better, they are being briefed regularly on the recuperation of our sea-life since the red virus is gone."

The four stared out at the ocean looking for any sign of the whales.

After a while, thinking of their destination, Brett asked Mera: "So, what's your aunt like?"

"She's one-of-a kind for sure. I wish I'd known her much longer. She's full of stories from when she and Father were kids. And she's so curious about earth, she'll probably be full of questions for you!"

When they reached the small single level house that was Neri's and Mera's Father's childhood home, Neri marveled at the and the lush vegetation and palm trees around it.

"It is beautiful."

Jason and Brett nodded in agreement.

"It actually reminds me of your island." Brett said.

Neri smiled at him, then followed Mera who walked up to the house. A young woman came to greet them and bowed deeply.

"Princess, your aunt is so happy you're here. Please follow me." The four of them followed the woman inside the house.

Eganor was lying in the front room with a view to the ocean. Her eyes sparkled when she saw her visitors, but her aching body didn't allow for her to get up.

"Neri, is it really you? My dear girl, you're all grown up now," she whispered and extended her hand to Neri. She took her aunt's hands carefully and sat down next to her. Eganor's fingers were extremely slender and her skin was almost translucent. Neri looked at Mera and knew from the worried look in Mera's eyes that her aunt's condition must have deteriorated since her last visit.

"Yes, it's me, and I've brought you visitors from earth. These are Jason and Brett."

The boys said "Hi," Brett added an informal wave of his hand.

"Hello, I'm very glad you've come. Please have a seat."

Eganor was too frail to speak in much more than a whisper, so they all sat down very close to her.

The woman who had greeted them appeared to bring them water, and she gave Eganor medicine. After she swallowed her pills, Eganor smiled faintly at Neri and gently patted her hands. "My dear girl, I'm so happy to see you. You spent a lot of time here when you were a small child."

"Mera told me. I'm sorry I don't remember."

"You were quite small then. Your father came here to prepare for the mission to earth. You followed your father everywhere!"

With a glance at Jason and Brett, she chuckled a little: "Now who would have thought we'd ever have visitors from the Opal Planet in this house? My brother would have been delighted."

Looking back at Neri, she continued: " Your father was so fascinated with humans, ever since we were kids. The depth and variety of human feelings were most intriguing to him. He spent many hours every day leaning several of the earth languages, and studied their literature, philosophy and history. When I went into hiding from Malakat and Shersheba, I took some of his books with me. I'm very glad I did, since everything else was destroyed when their commandos raided this house. I've saved those books and journals to have a piece of him with me until my time comes."

She gazed at the caretaker who left the room to shortly after return with a brown bag, which she placed next to Eganor and Neri.

"Please take this. It's all I got left of him, and it should now be with you."

Neri's eyes filled with tears of gratitude. "Thank you," she whispered and hugged the bag.

Eganor slowly raised her hand to touch a tear that was rolling down on Neri's face.

"It's a tear, Auntie," Mera explained. "Crying is a way of showing emotions on the Opal Planet."

"A tear? Very curious," Eganor whispered.

* * *

The visit was strenuous on Eganor. She fell asleep mid-conversation when Jason and Brett described ORCA to her. The caretaker spoke up: "I haven't seen her that happy in a long time. The excitement of your visit gave her more energy than usual."

"Do you think we should stay until she wakes up?" Mera asked.

"She'll be sleeping for a while. Maybe you better return on another day."

Neri looked at her aunt. "Yes, we will come back."

Everyone got up to leave, just Neri remained seated at her aunt's bedside for a moment longer, lightly squeezing her hand and whispering: "See you again very soon."

Sombered by the visit and in need to wet down, Neri and Mera decided to swim back. Before following Mera into the water, Neri gave Jason the small bag. "Please take good care of it. You will read books to me soon, yes?"

Jason smiled. "Of course."

Accompanied by two guards, Neri dove into the waters and swam off with Mera. Jason was concerned about the look in Neri's eyes when they parted and stared thoughtfully into the distance.

"Neri's and Mera's aunt sure looks really sick," Brett said, as they boarded the boat that would take them back.

Jason sighed. "It's good we've come here so quickly. It doesn't look like she's got a lot of time left. It'll be hard on Neri and Mera. They've just found Eganor, and they are already close to losing her."

* * *

Once they returned to the Royal Residence, Jason and Brett looked around for Neri and Mera.

"Haven't they gotten back yet?" Jason asked Garron.

"They won't be back for a while, our boats travel faster than our people."

"What do you want to do in the meantime?" Brett asked.

Jason still held the bag with which Neri had entrusted him. "Let's have a look." The boys found a small room facing the garden in which they sat down. Jason pulled out the books, some of them looking quite archaic, Greek philosophers Aristotle and Socrates, the Bible, the Qu'ran, a world atlas, science and history books in different languages, as well as two journals. Jason opened one of the history books and saw that there were notes crammed into the margins.

"Brett, check this out! Neri's father added comments everywhere."

He tried to decipher the faded words, with Brett looking over his shoulder. They didn't notice Shalamorn entering the room.

"I see you've returned."

Jason looked up and was a little flustered.

"Yes, just us though. Neri and Mera are swimming back here. "

"So I heard." Shalamorn smiled. She looked closer at the books spread across the table, but didn't say anything.

"These were your husband's books. Eganor gave them to Neri." Jason explained

Shalamorn nodded. "My husband treasured his books from the Opal Planet. I'm glad to see that Eganor has kept them all these years." She picked up a journal.

"Can you decipher any of his notes?" she asked.

Brett shook his head. "This is the worst hand-writing I've ever seen."

"It's called cursive writing, Brett. It just takes a little bit of getting used to." Jason explained.

Shalamorn opened the journal and read what was written on the inside cover:

"_You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty. Mahatma Gandhi." _

She smiled to herself, remembering her husband drawing comfort from this quote as they discussed the possibility of a hostile welcome from the people on earth. She continued reading silently, and the boys turned to the books in their hands, quietly studying Neri's father's thoughts until Mera joined them.

"We're back!"

"Where's Neri?" Jason asked.

Mera looked out to the garden in response.

So Jason walked outside and soon spotted Neri on the hammock. Lost in her thoughts, she stared into the sky.

"Hey, Mera said you've come back."

Neri looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes no longer hidden. Jason lay down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

Neri shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"Thinking about Father. Many things I didn't know about him."

"Come here." Jason invited for Neri to put her head on his shoulder, so he could hold her in her arms. He buried his nose in her hair and placed a kiss at the top of her head. A silent tear was rolling down her cheek.

"I feel bad for not remembering more. No memories of living on Ocean Planet. I don't remember Ocean Planet people, not even family or this place. Now I hear there's much I didn't know about Father. Things he never told me."

Jason gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're much too hard on yourself. You left this planet as a small child, it seems highly unlikely that you'd remember anything from that time. And your Father may have told you more things when you lived on the island, but you were so young at that time, you can't possibly remember everything. "

Neri looked unconvinced.

Jason tried a different angle. "Neri, your Father needed to make sure you knew how to survive on the island. Hands-on kind of stuff. Like you remembering which plant helped Brett after he ate poisoned berries. He passed away knowing he'd taught you what you needed to know in order to survive on your own. Instilling his wisdom in you was far more important than knowing that he spoke several of the earth languages."

Neri was quiet for a while, thinking about what Jason has said. He simply continued to hold her in his arms until Mera called them in for dinner.

With a small smile, Neri asked: "See you back here later?"

Jason was glad Neri looked slightly happier. He assured her: "I'll be here."

Hand-in-hand, they walked back to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Mera had planned for them to visit Ilona at her school. They took off early since Neri wanted to go to their aunt's house afterwards. With a full day's schedule ahead, the four relaxed as the boat sped past the new Pyramid of the Elders. Brett actually fell asleep sitting next to Jason, his head bobbing from left to right. Neri and Mera laughed at the sight. Jason mercilessly shoved his elbow into Brett's side.

"What the—" Brett started to complain.

"You're missing the view." Jason pointed at the pyramid.

Brett rubbed his eyes for a second.

"I must have nodded off," he muttered, stretching himself.

Suddenly, the boat slowed down and came to a stop. Neri looked at Mera, who shrugged her shoulders and got up. She called up to the Captain: "What's going on? Why are we stopping?"

There was no answer. The guards looked at one another, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Mera was about to run up to check on the Captain, when a group of men with menacing expressions bolted down the stairs to the lower deck, the Captain among them. They immediately fired shots at the four flustered security guards. Neri, Jason and Brett jumped up from their seats and looked on in shock as the guard collapsed to the ground. Jason instinctively stepped in front of Neri and his brother.

"Who are you?" Mera demanded to know, boldly confronting the men. The biggest man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, chuckled, but not in a humorous way.

"We're followers of Malakat, and we're here to collect our hostages. We'll exchange them for Malakat's freedom."

"Our Mother won't pardon Malakat, she knows my sister and I would rather die than see this mad man return to our planet," Mera said.

"I'm sure this will help her change her mind quickly." The leader said, and fired a shot at Jason, the blast hitting him in the chest.

Suddenly, Neri felt as if all air has left her lungs, as she watched Jason's body falling to the floor. Neri sank to her her knees and supported his head with her hands.

"Jason," she gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. Mera crouched down next to her and touched Jason's wrist. She felt a pulse and sighed in relief. "He's alive."

"Why did you do that?" Brett asked, with a shocked side-glance at the surreal scene enfolding in front of his eyes with his brother's lifeless body lying on the floor.

"It's not for you to ask any questions. Seize them both," the leader ordered his accomplices, one of whom grabbed Brett and put a bind on him, two others took a step towards Jason.

"No!" Neri was fighting to hold on to Jason.

Mera got back up and bravely faced the leader of the group. "We are members of the Royal Family, and these are our guests. Let them go." Mera ordered with a stern expression.

"We know who you are. Now listen closely: Unless Queen Shalamorn releases Malakat from exile by next sunrise, we'll execute the older brother. If Malakat hasn't been returned by the sunrise after, the younger one will be killed as well."

Neri, who was forced to let go of Jason, got up and pleaded with the leader of the group: "Leave them be and take me."

The man laughed. "Tempting, but you'll be of better use convincing your mother. If you don't succeed, a word of advise: Next time, choose a man of your own kind."

Mera's eyes have become hostile. "You're despicable!"

The man laughed again. "And you're a disgrace to our people, fraternizing with humans." He motioned for his men to take Jason and Brett to a boat that had pulled up next to them.

"If you even try to follow us, we'll kill these two right away." He was the last to hop on the other boat, which then sped off.

"Mera!" Brett called. She held his gaze for a moment, but then turned around to Neri, who was staring at her hands in shock. They were blood- stained.

"Jason," Neri cried, feeling as if she was choking on the deep pain growing inside of her.

Mera's heart broke for her sister, but they didn't have time to give in to their emotions. She briefly put her arm around Neri in comfort.

"Neri, Jason is alive, he must have hit his head in the fall. Now we need to focus and act fast to rescue them!"

Neri nodded and swallowed hard. "Yes, let's find Mother."

After checking that all the guards were still alive, the two girls dove into the waters and swam as quickly as they could to the Royal Residence.

* * *

Brett had his hands tied in the back and tried to get them free, without success. Jason lay next to him in the small room they've been locked up in. Brett was getting increasingly worried, Jason has been passed out for a long time.

"Jase, you gotta wake up!" Brett whispered, not sure if he could be heard by the kidnappers if he spoke up.

"Com'on, Jase, we have to get out of here. Wake up!"

He kept trying, but couldn't get Jason to regain consciousness. Brett's thoughts turned to Neri and Mera. He knew they wouldn't leave any stone unturned to find and rescue them, but there wasn't much time, less than a day until the next morning. Would it hurt to die? Brett wondered. Brett now regretted he never asked Jason if he had been scared when he went with Neri to detonate the pyramid. Brett was very much afraid since he wanted to live. He thought of his parents, Winston and Cass, his friends Froggy, Zoe and Benny; he couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them again. Not to forget kind and gentle Neri, more of a sister to him than a friend. And of course, there was Mera. With a sigh he thought of her, how he has never told her how much she really meant to him. Brett knew he couldn't go without telling her. He resolved to get himself and his currently incapacitated brother out of this place.

"Jason, you really need to wake up," Brett urged him, nudging his brother with his elbow.

Jason started to stir a little, so Brett kept talking: "We've been kidnapped! You gotta wake up."

After some more prodding from Brett's end, Jason opened his eyes slowly, squinted for a moment, then glanced around.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know where we are, some small house in the middle of nowhere. We've been taking hostages by Malakat's followers. It's our lives against Malakat's freedom. One of the kidnappers shot at you, we thought for a moment you were dead."

Jason dimly remembered the attack on the boat. "Where's Neri? Is she alright?"

"We were taken away from the boat, the last time I saw Neri and Mera, they were still on it. The kidnappers didn't hurt them. I've never seen Neri on the verge of falling apart though. She must be really worried."

"We gotta get out of here," Jason said, trying to sit up.

"That's why I tried to get you to wake up."

Jason's hands were not as tightly bound as Brett's, so he managed to wriggle them free. He untied Brett, then he touched his aching head.

"You hit your head," Brett explained.

"You don't say. Now let's find a way out of here."

* * *

At the Royal Residence, the Head of Security and the six Elders have been summoned by Shalamorn. Mera and Neri gave descriptions of the men and also implicated the boat's Captain. The security team immediately started to search their databases for possible for suspects fitting the descriptions. While Mera was impatiently pacing up and down in the dining room where everyone had gathered, Neri stood at the window, seemingly quiet, but the look in her eyes betrayed her fear for Jason's and Brett's life right.

"Mother, there must be something else we can do right now. There's not much time," Mera appealed.

Shalamorn shook her head. " You have to be patient. Once we know with whom we are dealing here, we will be able to pin-point where Jason and Brett may be hidden, and then we can send a rescue team."

Neri tried to find comfort in her Mother's words, but the pain in her core simply wouldn't subside.

* * *

Jason checked for voices outside the locked door, but he couldn't hear any.

"At least they seem to not keep too close of a watch," Jason said.

His head and chest were hurting, but he tried to focus on finding a way out of their prison.

He looked up in exasperation and noticed that there was an opening in the ceiling.

"Brett, do you think you'll fit through that hole up there if I hoisted you up?

"Yeah, I think so. But how will I get you out?"

"You gotta run and get help."

"But what if the kidnappers come back and notice I'm gone?"

Jason looked at his brother firmly: "You better be quick."

Brett nodded. Impulsively, he threw his arms around his brother. Jason hugged him back.

"We're not saying good-bye, I know you'll get me out here," Jason said with a slight smile, yet his voice was a little unsteady.

Brett swallowed down some tears. "OK, then hoist me up. We've got no time to lose."

It took Jason a lot of strength to push his brother up through the hole. Once he assured that Brett had climbed out to safety, the pain and light-headedness he has been feeling overpowered him and he blacked out on the floor.

* * *

They have been shown images of probably fifteen men, and the girls managed to select the four suspects' images, mostly due to Mera's superb recollection. Security identified the men and narrowed down their area of operation and possibly hiding places. They quickly organized a search and rescue group and prepared for immediate take off.

"Can I go with them, Mother?" Mera asked.

"I go too." Neri proclaimed.

Queen Shalamorn shook her head. "It's too dangerous."

"I can't just sit here and wait, Mother. I need to help find Jason and Brett." Neri pleaded.

"And so do I." Mera said.

"You both must be patient." Shalamorn chided them softly.

After they saw off the Royal Guards on the rescue mission, Shalamorn suggested, "Why don't you two go rest for a little while."

Mera touched Neri's arm softly. "Let's go to my room."

Neri nodded and started walking up the stairs with Mera. The group of Elders looked after them with a range of different expressions, and returned to the dining room.

* * *

Brett ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the jungle that surrounded the house where they've been held captive. Why wasn't there anyone? He considered shouting out for help, but he was afraid that he might alert the kidnappers who could still be close enough to hear him. He stopped for a moment, catching his breath, trying to decide into which direction he should run. He listened for a moment, but all he heard were many different birds chirping.

"I've got to get help to free Jason," he reminded himself. There was no time to waste, so he continued sprinting on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Brett stopped at a clearing, gasping for air, looking for a sign of life around him. He was getting desperate.

"Which isolated place have the kidnappers taken us to?" he wondered.

The sun would soon be setting, and he still hasn't found anyone to help him free Jason. In frustration, he cursed.

Suddenly a small voice behind him asked: "Are you lost?"

Brett turned around and saw a girl standing behind him, a little younger than him, with dark long hair and dark brown eyes.

"My brother is being held captive by Malakat's followers, I was running to find help."

"You're from the Opal Planet," the girl stated.

"Yes. My name is Brett Bates."

"You're not safe here, I've seen rebels roaming around this part of the island before. I'll take you to my home. It's safe there, and Father will know what to do."

She stretched out her hand to shake Brett's, a little shyly. "I'm Mia."

When Brett looked at her hand with a moment of hesitation before shaking it, she asked: "That's how you greet one another on the Opal Planet, don't you?"

"Sure," Brett replied, not really interested in discussing human customs at the moment.

Mia remembered the urgency of the situation.

"Come with me." She started running, with Brett following her.

After a little while, they reached a beautiful clay home in the middle of another clearing of the otherwise dense jungle. Brett heard the ocean waves crushing against the shore nearby.

Mia ran into the home, dragging Brett along when he hesitated at the doorstep. Her parents and younger sisters looked up in surprise.

"Mother, Father, this is Brett from the Opal Planet. We need to help him free his brother. He's held hostage by Malakat's remaining followers."

Mia's father got up and shook Brett's hand, too.

"Hello, welcome to our home. My name is Pakum, and we'll be happy to help you. We've actually seen you before. You're a guest of the Royal Family, we've taken our daughters to see the arrival of Princess Neri."

The little girls beamed at the memory of seeing the Princess arrive from a faraway planet, but when Brett looked at them, they shyly averted their glances.

"Can we call the Royal Residence for help?" Brett asked. "They got so many guards there, they'd outnumber the kidnappers easily."

"It's not safe to do that, I suspect transmissions from this area will be strictly monitored by the rebels. We'd just warn them off, that wouldn't help your brother."

"But how can we free Jason?" Brett asked.

"Follow me." Mia's father got up and walked towards the ocean.

* * *

"How about we go outside for a swim?" Mera asked her sister who wouldn't stop looking out to the ocean, as if waiting for a trace of Jason and Brett to appear on the horizon.

"We may miss news from rescue team," Neri responded cautiously. She felt dry, yes, but she also felt immobilized by the dread that was increasing with every passing hour that they've been waiting to hear good news from the rescue team, that Jason and Brett were finally safe. Wetting down could wait.

"We'll have two guards with us who carry transmitters. As soon as Mother has word for us, we ask her to let them know."

Mera pulled her sister along with her. They first told Garron that they were planning on going for a swim.

"I'll be swimming with you, Princess," he said.

"Good. We'll briefly go and inform our Mother," Mera responded.

"Your Majesty and a few of the Elders have retired to Her Majesty's study."

"Thanks, Garron." Mera briskly walked down a hallway, closely followed by Neri.

When they entered, for a brief moment, Mera noticed the tired looks on everyone's faces, even her own Mother's, and her heart skipped a beat. Have they received bad news?

"Mother, I thought we should go and wet down. Garron will be swimming with us."

Shalamorn smiled a little.

"Good. We'll send him a message if we find out anything about Jason and Brett."

"No news at all, Mother?" Neri asked.

"They haven't found any trace of the kidnappers yet, but they are working hard and covering a lot of ground." Shalamorn responded.

Looking outside at the descending sun, Neri whispered: "Not much time."

Moira walked up towards Neri and Mera and gently led them out of the room.

"There's still a lot of time until morning. You two go now. We'll keep you posted."

Garron had called one more guard to accompany them. Despite the intense worry, Neri felt a little better as soon as she dove into the water. She swam out a far distance, with Mera and the guards following them. After a while of swimming, they noticed a boat approaching fast. Garron and the other guard rushed ahead to stop the boat. All four couldn't believe their eyes for a moment when they saw Brett wave at them.

"Brett!" Both girls swiftly climbed in to hug Brett happily, but when Neri looked around for Jason, she only saw Mia and her Father.

"Brett, where's Jason?"

"Princess Neri, I'm Pakum from the Macellum Island. Jason Bates is being held on the Southern tip of our island." Mia's father said. "My daughter Mia here found Brett looking for help."

"Jason's hidden in a house close on their island, he helped me escape through the ceiling but I couldn't get him out." Brett explained

"Please take us there now." Neri said with determination.

"Princess, I must object—" Garron started.

Mera's glance silenced him.

"Send the guard back to alert our Mother and the Elders. We'll go with Pakum. There's no time to lose, we got to get to Jason quickly."

Garron nodded and signaled for the guard to leave.

* * *

Jason regained consciousness, staring up at the hole in the ceiling for a while. The sky had taken on a light shade of pink , so Jason knew that it would be night soon. He listened intently for any signs of life around him, but it was eerily quiet, he didn't even know if the kidnappers were close by. His thoughts turned to his brother. Would Brett return with help soon? Get word to Neri on where they were? He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how much longer it would be until the rebels realized Brett has escaped, and what they may do to him once they realized one hostage was gone.

Jason slowly got up and looked around the room he was locked in once more, even trying the door which must have been bolted from the outside, attempting to find some way out. In vain. In frustration, he slammed his hand against one of the walls.

* * *

Around the same time Neri, Mera, Bret, Garron, Pakum and Mia approached the southern tip of the island in Pakum's boat. In order not to be seen, they left the boat and cautiously approached the house by foot, approaching it from behind the massive palm trees. As they closed in on where they suspected Jason was held, they saw a boat moored in proximity to it. Two men stood guard at the entrance of the house, three others were on the boat, talking.

"This is it," Brett whispered. "Jason is locked into the room furthest to the back of this house. That's from where he helped me escape."

Neri was about to walk closer, but Mera held her arm.

"We're not equipped to fight five armed men."

"We could create a diversion," Brett suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Garron asked.

Mera thought for a moment and smiled. "I've got an idea."

* * *

The group of kidnappers on the boat were in discussion when one of them pointed into the distance: "Kato, look."

They saw Brett wave at them from the end of the small strip of beach in the distance.

"The boy escaped! Go and get him!" the leader yelled at the others. The two men with him jumped in the water to swim to the nearby shore, and one of the two guards from the house ran off to follow Brett. Once he knew most of the kidnappers were on their way to chase him, Brett started running into the jungle, where Mera was waiting to lead the kidnappers into an elaborate chase.

"Good luck to us," Brett muttered.

Meanwhile, Kato, the group's leader, rushed to the house and stormed into the room where they had locked Jason and Brett, to find Jason, his hands unbound.

"You and your brother think you're so clever!" He yelled.

Jason got up, expecting to be struck or shaken or shot. However, just when the leader reached him, Jason heard a blast which hit Kato in the back and made him collapse right in front of him. In the door way, Jason saw Garron, who had fired at Kato, and right behind him was Neri, quickly moving past Garron to reach Jason.

"Neri, what are you doing here?" Jason asked, confused and surprised at what just happened.

Neri wrapped her arms around him. "We've come to free you. Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Princess, we better leave quickly," Garron said. He was in the middle of tying Kato's hands. Another man, who has tied the other rebel's hands and pulled him into the room, extending his hand to Jason in greeting.

"I'm Pakum, my daughter Mia found Brett and we helped alert Princess Neri and Princess Mera."

Jason, one arm still around Neri, shook Pakum's hand. "Thank you very much."

Garron was at the door. "We should really leave now."

"Yes, please follow us." Pakum said.

Holding Jason's hand tightly, Neri followed them quickly. Garron locked the room behind them with the key he had found on Kato. Jason felt quite woozy and was glad they came to stop at the edge of the jungle where a young girl sat waiting for them.

"Mia, please lead Princess Neri and Jason Bates to our boat and bring them home to Mother," Pakum said. The girl nodded.

"My wife is a healer," he explained to Neri and Jason.

Jason was about to protest, but Neri looked with concern at Jason's pale face and clammy skin.

"Yes, we'll go now." Jason knew the determined tone of her voice and didn't have the strength to object anyways.

Mia led them to the boat and swiftly took them to their home.

In the meantime, Garron had blasted a signal for Brett and Mera so they knew it was safe to lead the group of three rebels back to the house, just about time as the kidnappers were closing in on Brett and Mera. Garron and Pakum, who had taken the wrist gun from the rebel he had tied up, shot stun blasts at the three rebels as they followed Brett and Mera out on the strip of beach. When the last rebel fell, Brett and Mera hugged each other breathlessly. Garron and Pakum ran up to them.

"Where are Jason and Neri?" Brett asked.

"Mia took them to my house. Your brother didn't look like he was feeling well, so my wife will have a look at him." Pakum said, as he was tying one of the rebel's hands. Garron finished the other two, then he, Pakum and Brett pulled the unconscious rebels into the small room that had previously held Jason and Brett.

After Garron locked the door from the outside, he looked at Mera.

"We should return to the Royal Palace now to report to your Majesty we've captured the rebels."

"I'll return with you. Pakum, we are very grateful for your help. Thank you so much."

Pakum just bowed to Mera.

Looking at Brett, Mera said: "Please return with Pakum to his house, we'll get you, Neri and Jason from there a little later."

Brett nodded, a little disappointed since there was so much he wanted to say to Mera just now. Yet he could only watch her and Garron disappear into the Ocean.

Pakum suggested: "Let's go to my house. There's a short-cut from here."

* * *

Malin, Pakum's wife, overcame the initial shock of seeing Princess Neri in her house very quickly when she noticed Jason's wound to the head.

She directed Mia to start a fire and to stay with her younger sisters before she led Jason and Neri into another room where she examined Jason calmly.

"In order to ready myself for our planned migration to earth, I've studied some human anatomy a while ago. You're extremely lucky to be alive. Our stun guns are designed to immobilize the bodies of Ocean Planet people, not that of humans," she explained. "Our anatomy may be considered more robust in that we're built to spend a large amount of our lives in the ocean waters."

Jason smiled a little and took Neri's hand. "I've noticed."

Neri asked Malin: "Will Jason be alright?"

Malin smiled. "He'll be fine, Princess. _After_ a few days of rest."

Looking at Jason, she said: "You've got a mild concussion, and you should still feel the after effects of the stun blast for a few days. I've cleaned and stitched up the cut from your fall and will give you medicine to take. But first you need to eat."

She left the room. Jason pulled Neri in his arms, and they held each other tightly.

"For a moment there, I thought I'd never see you again," Jason admitted.

Neri couldn't speak, there were no words expressing the joy and relief she was feeling. She looked into Jason's eyes and knew he understood.

With their foreheads lightly pressed together and eyes closed, Neri took comfort in hearing and feeling Jason's steady breathing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Jason woke up and looked around feeling a little confused. He noticed he had all sorts of cables attached to his chest, arms and head. Eyes slightly squinted, he scanned the room he was in. It seemed unnaturally bright and sterile. His gaze finally rested on his brother who has fallen asleep in a nearby chair.

"Brett! Where are we?" Jason reached out to shake his brother's shoulder lightly. Brett awoke with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned.

"Oh, you're finally up!" Brett greeted him.

Jason frowned. "How long was I out?"

"All of last night and most of the day. It's afternoon now. Neri won't be happy when she hears you woke up already, the doctor said she'd be back by the time you should be awake."

"Where is she? And where are we?"

"This is some sort of Ocean Planet hospital. Queen Shalamorn wanted to make sure you were under the observation of her family physician."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "I'm fine."

"That's for the doctor to decide, according to the Queen."

"Did she tell the doctor to put me into a full day of hibernation, too?"

"No, that was Neri. She received some sleep medicine and instructions from Malin. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. Last I remember was that I took some medicine on the boat that was taking us back. Where's Neri?"

"She went with Mera to their aunt's house."

"How come you didn't go along?" Jason asked. Brett didn't respond.

"Don't tell me the TV program here is so much greater than on earth!" Jason joked, pointed at the moving pictures that were projected against the white wall they were staring at.

"I didn't feel like going." Brett said, and evaded Jason's glance.

Instead, he asked: "What do you think Mom would say if she knew what happened to us?"

Jason chuckled. "We should probably keep her and Dad in the dark about this, or they may not want us to return here."

"Why would we want to return?" Brett asked, and something in his tone made Jason listen up.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Brett lied.

Jason shook his head: "First you couldn't wait to get here and to explore this planet. And you seemed to have a good time before we were taken hostage. Did you let those terrorists get to you?"

Brett was looking down.

"No, it's not that." He replied with a small voice.

"So what is it? You know you can talk to me."

Brett was struggling to find the words.

"You know, when we've been held captive, it became very clear to me that I care for Mera very deeply."

Jason chuckled: "I could have told you that."

Brett responded a little bitterly. "Well, could you have told me then it didn't matter anyways since she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"She doesn't?" Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, she doesn't!" Brett exclaimed. He got up and started pacing up and down. "I revealed my feelings to her last night. She said she cared for my deeply, but not in a romantic way." Brett's voice broke at the word "romantic".

Jason looked at Brett thoughtfully. His kid brother was growing up!

"Look, I'm really sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better," he said.

Brett sat down at his brother' bedside, muttering: "Thanks."

The two looked at the screen showing muted video footage of the kidnappers being led into what must be the Ocean Planet equivalent to a prison, then images flashing of Brett and Jason when they first arrived on the Ocean Planet, and finally Neri and Jason waving at the crowd that had greeted them at the arrival.

"You're so lucky. You got Neri. She really loves you," Brett said.

Jason smiled and patted Brett's leg encouragingly: "You'll find the one too, don't give up this early. Dad was a college senior when he met Mom."

"Well, you see how that has worked out," Brett said gloomily.

"How about Cass? You guys are close." Jason suggested.

Brett shook his head in indignation. "She's my best friend."

"That doesn't mean anything. Neri was my best friend for all these years."

Brett rolled his eyes. "But I'm not attracted to Cass."

They were interrupted when a doctor entered the room and introduced himself as the Royal Family's Physician.

"Our sensors indicated that you woke up. How do you feel?"

"Alright, I guess." Jason responded,

"Any pain?"

Jason shook his head.

"Good. Your vitals are stable. We do want to run some tests though before we can determine your release back to the Royal Palace."

"Great."

When Jason was brought to another room for the examination, Brett took the small, flat remote to flip through the channels. As far as he was concerned, he couldn't wait to get back to earth.

* * *

Neri and Mera arrived shortly later from their aunt's house. As the two walked along the hallways towards Jason's room, Neri glanced at Mera from the side. Mera noticed and tried to smile. "Why do you look at me like that?"

Neri's gentle eyes were probing, so Mera looked away and tried to divert her sister's attention. "Do you think we can take Jason back with us today?"

Neri smiled at the prospect, but she wouldn't fall for Mera's maneuver.

"Sister is sad today. Why?"

Mera sighed, she really had tried to make sure no one would notice. She thought for a moment, wondering how to best break the news to Neri.

"I think I've lost Brett as my best friend," she finally admitted.

Neri didn't say anything, she just kept looking at her sister with empathy.

Mera went on to explain: "Brett told me that he loved me, so I had to let him know that I don't feel the same way about him."

Neri frowned a little.

"You don't like Brett?" She asked gently.

"I care for him very much, as my friend," Mera said, trying to sound truthful. She couldn't tell by Neri's face if her sister believed her. For a moment, Mera considered telling Neri of the conversation she overheard at the Royal Residence just a day ago.

* * *

After learning that Neri, Jason and Brett were to be picked up from Pakum's and Malin's home by boat, Mera, while looking for her mother, overheard a heated discussion between the Elders in her mother's study. From behind the half open door, Mera heard Elder Petam expressing his concern for the stability of the Royal Family's reign.

"This incident reveals a crucial issue we've overlooked before. Princess Neri has made herself and in extension the Royal House vulnerable by allowing herself to get too emotionally attached to Jason Bates, " Petam argued.

The Elder called Lamos said: "It's not too late to take measures to minimize future risks to the Royal Family."

Mera didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't bring herself to walk away from the other side of the door either.

"What kind of measures do you have in mind?" Moira asked calmly.

Petam stood up, and paced back and forth in the room.

"I'm wondering: What if Princess Neri's engagement with Jason Bates was called off, so we can select a suitable match from our own people to return with her to the Opal Planet?" Petam asked the others.

Mera felt her stomach constrict.

Inside, Elder Moira shook her head vigorously. "I strongly disagree. Princess Neri was prophesized to bring together the people of our two planets. Her and Jason's lives have been linked by fate."

A usually quiet Elder by the name of Seb spoke up passionately. "We can't allow mad men like Malakat to dictate this Council's policies. We've made a decision and should uphold it accordingly."

The oldest Elder, Neelan, spoke up with determination. "Well said, Seb. I think we'd do irreparable damage if we asked this sacrifice of Princess Neri. I have no doubt in mind: If she was faced with the decision to choose between fulfilling her duty or being with Jason Bates, Princess Neri would choose her people. But at what cost? Our future Queen would be a heart-broken puppet of this Council. Is that how you want to project an image of a new hope to our People?"

Petam sighed. Lamos asked: "What about Princess Mera?"

Mera held her breath and closed her eyes, worried about what she may hear next.

"What do you mean?" Seb asked.

"If Princess Neri is irrevocably linked to Jason Bates, shouldn't we at least be more proactive about the spouse for Princess Mera? Haven't you noticed she and Brett Bates are quite close? I think it would further destabilize this family's reign if she chose him over someone more fitting from the Ocean Planet," Lamos said.

"They are mere children at this point," Elder Koban protested softy.

Neelan smiled: "Mera lives on the Ocean Planet, Brett on the Opal Planet. There's a big chance the Princess will meet her future husband here. Like her sister, Mera should make her own choice, and I'm convinced she'll make the right one for herself and for the Royal House."

Mera felt warm inside at hearing Neelan's words and the vote of confidence. At the same time, she felt the weight of responsibility that was suddenly thrust on her, the hopes of this Council that she'd choose her future spouse differently from Neri. She turned around, not wanting the Elders to realize she's eavesdropped.

* * *

Mera looked at Neri now, wondering if it was right for her to reveal the Council's concern. In that moment, they noticed Jason walking and talking to the doctor at the other end of the hallway.

"Jason," Neri exclaimed happily and rushed to plant a kiss on his lips and to wrap her arms around him. Jason blushed a little, but the doctor smiled good-naturedly.

Mera stood back taking in the scene, the way Neri and Jason's faces changed in each other's presence, the gentle way they touched, the loving glances passing between them, the mutual understanding and respect they had for one another, and the dreams and plans they shared for their future. Neri had been so scared of losing Jason, her joy of having him back was palpable to everyone. Mera's heart was brimming over with happiness for her sister. She thought that her decision to not be entirely truthful with Brett last night wasn't that much of a sacrifice after all. With a big smile, she joined them.

"It looks like you're doing so much better than yesterday," Mera said to Jason.

The doctor spoke up. "Indeed, he is. Princess Neri, you'll be happy to learn you may take Mr Bates back to the Royal Palace with you today."

Neri smiled blissfully at the doctor, even when he added: "Under the condition that he'll spend one more day resting."

"Thank you, he will rest, " Neri said, sliding her hand gently into Jason's and looking up at him, her eyes shining with love.

It was that look that firmed Mera's resolve to keep the discussion she'd overheard to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

**A/N: It was really neat that Jonathan M. Shiff Productions was in the news twice this week, once for receiving the funding for a second series of "Mako Mermaids" through Screen Australia, and then for an exclusive first run rights agreement for "Mako Mermaids" with Netflix. Here's to hoping that a similar deal can be reached with Netflix down the line for "Ocean Girl- A New Generation"! Keeping fingers crossed :)**

The last days before their return to earth were awkward, to say the least. Both Brett and Mera pretended everything was as it used to be when others were around, but in reality, Brett tried to avoid spending time with her as best as he could, preferring to remain in the room he shared with Jason. His behavior in turn made Mera feel guilty. She therefore pretended to be busy with school work instead of spending time with Neri and the guys. Neri and Jason were forced to realize there wasn't much they could do to improve their relationship, and finally decided to let time heal their siblings' wounds.

* * *

It was the last day for them to spend on the Ocean Planet.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along to see Eganor?" Jason asked his brother.

"No, it's ok, Ilona and a few of her friends will come by so we'll just hang out. Besides, I'm sure Eganor prefers to see Neri and Mera more than seeing me before she dies," Brett responded.

Jason stopped searching for his belt and looked sharply at his brother, who held his gaze.

"Stop it, Jase. I'm ok. I'm moving on from Mera, if you haven't noticed."

Jason shook his head a little and sighed. "What I've noticed is that you're not being yourself right now. This cool indifference towards our hosts isn't behavior I've ever expected to see from you."

Brett became defensive: "Mera was the one telling me she was not interested in me, so how have I become the bad guy in this?"

"You're not the first person that has fallen in love with someone who doesn't love them back. Still, Mera was just being honest to you, as a friend should. You repay her by being downright mean, avoiding her, and her feeling so guilty she's excluding herself from spending time with Neri before we're returning home."

"You're totally unfair!" Brett shouted. After all, wasn't it his heart that has been broken?

"Am I? Maybe you should spend some time thinking about this. Com'on, it's one more day, just pull it together and be more civil!"

With that, Jason left the room to find Neri. Brett was fuming and kicked against his bag, innerly cursing at his brother for being a patronizing know-it-all.

* * *

Mera was nowhere to be found, so Neri and Jason took off by themselves.

When they reached Eganor's house, Jason was shocked to see much her health has deteriorated. They took a seat right at Eganor's bedside, Neri taking her aunt's slender hands into her own. Jason pulled out Neri's father's journal and offered to read from it aloud.

Eganor whispered with a weak smile: "Thank you."

After a few days of practice, Jason was getting quite good at deciphering Neri's father's handwriting. With a steady voice, he read from the last journal Neri's father kept before he journeyed to earth, both Eganor and Neri clinging to every word coming from his lips.

_Tomorrow is the day I've anticipated for so long, we'll be travelling to the Opal Planet, or earth, as its inhabitants call it. Apart from some of my scientist friends, Neri will accompany me, and so will Baby Mera. We'll be heading to the northwestern coast of the Australian continent. There's an uninhabited island, which will serve as our destination and initial base. From there, we will seek to make swift contact with the leaders of the nations. Despite all the studies I've done on the Opal Planet and its people, I wonder what kind of world we will find earth to be. _

_Despite my excitement, I know that our small delegation will need to tread lightly. It would be easier if Shalamorn came along since she's such a skilled diplomat. Regretfully, she needs to remain here to deal with an increasing number of rebels who are trying to convince our people that we need to decimate the human population before we migrate to earth by flooding earth, to then enslave the remainder of the human population. It's shocking how easily these rebels seem to garner support amongst our people. Obviously, there's so much more we still need to teach them about humans, but we're running out of time. _

_The growing rebellion puts a lot of extra pressure on our mission. We need to meet the leaders of the nations shortly upon arrival and explain our ecological problems and the urgency of our situation. To ask for their immediate approval of our migration to earth won't be an easy undertaking. Shalamorn believes that by taking along Neri and Mera we'll show to the People on the Opal Planet that we've got families like theirs and only seek a peaceful co-existence. In the meantime, Shalamorn and our Elders are increasing their efforts to convince our people that we'll be welcome on earth. We can only hope that we succeed in both endeavors._

_Neri is blissfully unaware of these issues we're facing. Her excitement can hardly be contained. She's a small bird that can't wait to take her first flight from the nest. She told Shalamorn last night that the first thing she wants to do in the new world is to find a friend. She's become impatient in waiting for Mera to grow up so she can play with her. Neri has been so sheltered here, being the Chosen One, she's grown up without much contact to other children. My biggest wish for both of my daughters is to lead a less guarded life on earth. Being the Chosen One will prove a difficult burden to carry for Neri soon enough. Right now, I just want her to have a happy childhood from which she can draw strength for the challenges she'll face in the future._

_It is time for me to come to a close to finish the last preparation for our journey. I beseech the spirits of the Ancient Ones to guide us on this mission, protect our people from harm, and to help us become friends with the earth people._

Jason closed the journal and looked up. He noticed Neri's eyes brimming with tears, holding Eganor's hands in hers. Neri blinked and swallowed down tears.

"She's gone, Jason," she said sadly.

Jason put his arm around Neri's shoulder and pressed a kiss on her temple. "Her suffering is over. She's with your father now."

Neri slowly let go of her aunt's hands and leaned her head against Jason's shoulder, drawing on the comfort she felt in his arms.

The nurse, who had been sitting at the door, came to close the aunt's eyes and to fold her hands.

"Mr Bates is right, Princess," she said slowly. "Your aunt is with your father now. Despite her pain in these past few months, she went from this world a happy woman thanks to your visit."

* * *

The hours after her passing were spent in a blur of many unfamiliar faces, rites and chants to celebrate Eganor's life. Shalamorn and Mera came and brought along Brett, who seemed to have reflected a little about Jason's words. He suppressed his own feelings and was fully committed to comforting the grieving Mera, offering a tissue when tears flowed as the family said their final goodbyes, and hugging her briefly. Jason later patted Brett's shoulder, with a mixture of pride and gratitude.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ocean Girl and all its characters and places are the property of Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. I am a fan of the show and this is my own personal take on what could have happened if there had been a Season 5. Please also note: English is not my native language, therefore, please forgive me for any linguistic mistakes.**

Once they returned to earth, things fell back into place very quickly. Neri spent her days swimming with Charley, visiting ORCA frequently, and helping Dianne and above all Winston in their projects. Jason headed to the mainland to continue his studies, and Brett resigned himself to juggling school in the morning and cadet training in the afternoon.

Weeks have passed since their return. Neri sat in her hut after night had fallen. Her glance fell on the dark chest Jason had brought to the island just before he left so she could safely store her father's books.

"It's waterproof, so the books and your father's journals should be protected for now." Jason explained when he carried it inside the hut.

"For now?"

Jason became a little flustered. "Well, I mean, until, until we got a real home, some day," he stammered.

"This is already a real home," Neri objected, in a teasing manner.

Brett, who'd come along to assist with the transport, looked at his brother and suggested: "Why don't you change your major to architecture? That way your next house's roof won't leak."

Jason glared at Brett condescendingly, but Neri laughed, clearly remembering the night Jason got drenched by rain when they sought refuge from the storm in the hut.

Neri chuckled at the memory. She took out one of the books, an atlas, and started browsing through it. She gently turned the pages and admired the colorful images. Jason had explained to her they were representations of earth's continents and its many countries in a large variety of colors, surrounded by the world's oceans in a light blue hue. Jason had also told her that the crooked lines in faded ink added on many pages were notes written by her father's hand. She yearned to be able to read the notes, to understand what her father had been thinking and considered so important to write down. Before Jason returned to university, to Neri's secret delight, he spent the nights at her hut, reading to her, bringing her father's voice back to life. Neri treasured those moments. One night, after Jason had read some more from her father's journal, as they went to sleep, Neri whispered: "I wish Father had known you. "

Jason, who was just about to nod off, opened his eyes.

"I wish so too. Even though he'd probably give me a hard time."

Neri turned around to face Jason. "A hard time? Why?" she asked in surprise.

Jason shrugged a little. "I think it's something fathers do naturally, protecting their daughters to not get hurt."

Neri smiled and slipped her hand into Jason's.

"I'm happiest when you're with me. Father would like that."

Jason smiled too and caressed Neri's hand, looking at her tenderly.

"I'm glad you say that, 'cause I feel the same way when I'm with you."

Neri's eyes were shining with love as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Thinking back of that night, Neri's heart yearned for Jason. She sighed and closed the book to go outside, looking up at the stars, wondering if they sparkled as brightly where Jason was right now.

* * *

The same stars, though shining on the mainland, were invisible to Jason at that moment. Vanessa and Mick came home to find him sitting at the dining room table, surrounded by books and papers. Vanessa picked up the largest book.

"Oh, Organic Chemistry. You got a test coming up?"

Jason shook his head. "No test, just trying to be prepared for class. Professor Moore is on my case. My Dad told me that Moore's upset my father's still got tenure at school even though he's only teaching one class per term ever since he's become Commander at ORCA."

"I'm not surprised, everyone knows Moore wants his wife to get a teaching job here, so your Dad's kind of in the way."

Mick chimed in: "Why would your Dad still hang on to the tenure anyways? He's got the much better job now!"

Jason rolled his eyes: "I guess he wants to go back to teaching full-time again some day. At any rate, Moore's waiting for me to mess up, and he has this uncanny ability to come up with tedious duties he can impose on me. Today, he had me scrub test tubes after class." Jason didn't mention the most infuriating part. The Professor was asking Jason if he thought he'd deserve special treatment just because his girlfriend was an Alien Princess. Jason had to swallow his anger at the insinuation and vowed to ace this class to spite this sad excuse of a professor.

"Why don't you drop the class?" Vanessa asked, bringing Jason back from his thoughts.

"It's too late for that, besides, I won't give him the satisfaction of quitting."

"But what if he fails you?"

"I make sure it won't come to that," Jason assured her with grim determination.

"Well, let me know if you need any help, I aced my Organic Chemistry class," Vanessa said. She then remembered she held a letter addressed to Jason. "I forgot, there's mail for you."

"Thanks." Jason put the envelope aside without a further glance and continued reading.

* * *

Early the next morning, Neri swam to ORCA. After changing into her ORCA uniform, she headed to the Commander's Quarters in the hope to see Dianne before she went to the bridge. When she approached Dianne and Brett's cabin, she stopped abruptly since she noticed Dianne and Paul Bates standing close to one another in front of the cabin. They were oblivious to their surroundings, caught in deep conversation. Neri smiled a little, it was nice seeing Jason and Brett's parents getting along so well. Then, to Neri's surprise, Paul put his hands on Dianne's waist, bent forward and kissed her. Neri had never seen Jason's and Brett's parents' kiss, and her smiled widened at the realization that despite what Jason had told her about divorce, Dianne and Paul seemed to have grown close again. Not wanting to intrude, Neri turned around to walk to the lab where Winston was studying a series of graphs.

"Hi Winston! You work already?"

"Yes, Neri, the early bird catches the worm," Winston responded cheerfully, rubbing his hands in excitement.

Neri sat down next to Winston. "You got off to an early start yourself," Winston commented in a friendly tone while he pulled up oceanographic maps on two of the computer screens.

"I wanted to say hello to Mother," Neri said.

"Dianne's probably still in her cabin."

"Yes, but I didn't want to disturb. Jason's father is there." Neri still didn't feel comfortable referring to him as Paul, but unlike Dianne, whom she still called "Mother", she simply couldn't bring herself to call Paul "Father". Her strong attachment to and the memory of her own father kept her from doing that.

Winston looked up in surprise. "Paul Bates is here that early?"

Neri didn't feel right to divulge more information, so she just nodded and asked: "Can I help you again today?"

Winston actually had a day of data analysis ahead of him, a rather boring office task in which Neri wouldn't be of any assistance. But Winston felt sympathetic for her. It didn't take much for him to figure that Neri came to ORCA so often since she felt lonely. He knew how much Dianne and Brett missed Jason since he moved to the mainland, Winston himself felt his absence often, but it was clear that Neri was affected by it to the greatest extent. Having had a front row seat to see Dianne's sons and Neri grow up and noticing in particular how Neri and Jason's relationship has evolved, Winston couldn't help feeling a little paternal pride and protectiveness. He thought for a moment and came up with a plan.

"I'd be grateful for your help today. I need to take the boat out and collect some specimen from the corral reef this morning. Would you like to come out and dive with me?"

"Yes," Neri replied emphatically.

* * *

In the meantime, Dianne walked to the bridge to report for duty, feeling elated. With a little smile, she admitted to herself that she actually felt like a giddy teenager.

While the boys and Neri were on the Ocean Planet, she and Paul had spent a lot of time together, and they have indeed re-kindled their romance from many years ago; bringing up feelings which Dianne had believed to be dead and buried after Paul had walked out of their marriage. With both sons and Neri gone, Paul and Dianne found the time for long talks. Dianne revealed how hurt, betrayed and abandoned she had felt, and Paul repeatedly apologized for his affair, for leaving Dianne and the boys, and for the pain he had caused them. Eventually, their conversations turned to the here and now and more pleasant topics. Paul started taking Dianne out on dates on the mainland. One night, he surprised her with a visit to a swing dance club, where they danced the night away. That night was the first time after their divorce for Paul to kiss Dianne, who by that point realized she was falling back in love with her ex husband.

Once their sons returned to earth, Paul and Dianne didn't know how to break the news to them that their parents had grown close. However, with every passing day, they felt they couldn't keep their feelings hidden much longer, so Dianne and Paul decided this morning that the time had come to fill in Jason and Brett. Dianne felt great relief at the decision, and couldn't wait for the next time the family was together.


End file.
